<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Lieu of Magic by Gloryofluv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476853">In Lieu of Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloryofluv/pseuds/Gloryofluv'>Gloryofluv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alchemy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Living Together, Memory Loss, Multi, Saving the World, Tarot, Veil of Death (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloryofluv/pseuds/Gloryofluv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is it. 2%. That was all that remained of magical people across the globe. What do you do when there's no prophecy, announcement, or even a curse that could explain it? Hermione was at a loss and struggled through the disaster, not only losing the ability to lean on her friends but the inability to see the forest through the trees. Who could possibly be there to help her see it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione Granger was sipping on her traveling mug as she walked the barren halls of the Ministry of Magic. Her heels clicked against the floor in such a way that it was menacing as it echoed off the walls. The parchment in her arms was bundled in a haphazard fashion as she twisted in impatience.</p><p>The smell. It was the forsaken creature of time. Stale on the air like a decaying corpse of the life she once knew. Had it really been this long? It certainly felt like it had been only yesterday that the 'great purge,' the paper so viciously coined it, had happened.</p><p>It was a massive line to walk for those you love. Even if they feel you've abandoned them.</p><p>"He's expecting you," Percy's voice announced from the cherry desk as she approached the large doors.</p><p>"Thank you," Hermione sighed as she reached for the knob.</p><p>She caught his expression of pity. Both knew she had no news to report on. It was too big. Too sudden. All of it happened in such a way that nothing was left to research. It was just… gone.</p><p>Hermione opened the door to see Kingsley Shacklebolt digging through pages. The bags had grown under his eyes substantially since the last meeting. Things were not improving by any measure. His eyes darted to her form as she shut the door.</p><p>"Hermione," his voice was breathy and full of relief.</p><p>"Hello, Minister," she announced before sitting across from him. "I brought you my findings, but I must warn you, no useful input came from my trip to Germany."</p><p>Kingsley reached for the offered pages and scowled at the writing. Hermione watched her superior grow worn and discouraged as he read. All she could do was sip her tea and wait for his response.</p><p>"We wrote six months ago that we were working on an answer," he breathed before setting the pages down.</p><p>"I know," Hermione sighed.</p><p>He reached for his wand and flicked it at the parchment stack- straightening the mess and directing his attention to the witch. "What do we do?" He questioned.</p><p>"All we can do is keep trying. What else is there left?" Hermione responded.</p><p>"And your research?" He asked.</p><p>Hermione squirmed and twitched her nose. "Well, those that have been exposed to the affected for prolonged periods lose their magic, but temporarily."</p><p>Kingsley rocked his head before lounging in his chair. "What else?"</p><p>"I've also noted that children born from a previously affected coupling show no signs of magical influence," Hermione answered.</p><p>"I wonder how else we might go digging. We've looked for prophecies, curses, infection… what could possibly have been the cause? Would that cure the affected? People are losing hope. Wizards are going into hiding because they're scared to lose it. Unspeakables..."</p><p>Hermione tilted her head and shrugged her shoulders. "The Unspeakables left?"</p><p>Kingsley sneered momentarily before exhaling. "Some are concerned it came from unexplainable magic. They don't want to risk such a task."</p><p>"I will see what they left behind once I leave your office," Hermione announced.</p><p>"We're at the year marker, Miss Granger. What else can we do? Short of hoping for answers in the dark, what more is there?" The minister grumbled as he scrubbed his face.</p><p>"Ask for a miracle," Hermione suggested.</p><p>Kingsley chuckled and gazed up at the ceiling. "She doesn't believe in a higher power, but she believes in miracles?"</p><p>Hermione smirked, despite the circumstance. "Miracles are unexplained events; gods have nothing to do with this."</p><p>"Well, you best start praying. Nothing else seems to come to mind," Kingsley huffed as he braided his fingers together.</p><p>"If I just had a few more people," Hermione grumbled.</p><p>"I could ask, but it would go unanswered. Every country in the world is scared for its own longevity. If magic disappears, we are finished," the minister voiced.</p><p>Hermione set her cup down and scowled. "It won't disappear. Whatever affected them, it cannot be replicated. So, in conclusion, of that thought, we are the only ones who can reverse it."</p><p>Kingsley's eyes met hers, and she could see the culmination of defeat. "I don't know what much else we can give, Hermione."</p><p>Her form straightened as she stood from her seat. "Then we must receive help elsewhere, Minister Shacklebolt. I will check the Hall of Mysteries tomorrow and clear my schedule on the chance I find something. Today I'll be on my way to see how McGonagall is holding up for this year."</p><p>"Just," Kingsley started with a massive groan. "Don't do anything rash. We need you."</p><p>Hermione nodded before taking her mug from the desk. "I will be safe. See you tomorrow, Kingsley."</p><hr/><p>The trip to Hogwarts was painful. It was barren and quiet as she walked the halls toward the Headmistress's office. Hogwarts was a shell of its former glory. The only benefit to being the liaison for international and child welfare was seeing Teddy between his Potions and Charms class. He was still fine. The world still had love and magic in it- it just was hard to find.</p><p>Her detour after work was planned. They all were registered and monitored now. A list that was slim and delicate as the year had progressed. Her adventure took her from the rotted boot in the field to a lovely farmhouse. It was a beautiful home, by anyone's standards, and Hermione had told them so several times.</p><p>Ginny was out in the garden, watering her flowers when Hermione approached. "Another tough week?" She questioned while continuing her task.</p><p>Hermione hummed before shifting on the path to the front door. "When hasn't it been difficult? A whole year has gone by. I get back from Germany just in time for the anniversary. I have no answers to give."</p><p>"Harry and I don't envy you," Ginny mumbled.</p><p>"Can you still do magic when he is working?" Hermione asked.</p><p>Ginny set down her watering can and arched an eyebrow at the witch. "Is the ministry asking or my friend?"</p><p>The smile that breached Hermione's lips was warm. "Your friend."</p><p>"Yes, but it's lessened. We stopped worrying about a cure a couple of months back. Harry is happy, and our children are healthy. We don't need much else," Ginny responded while walking up to Hermione. "We miss you," she sighed.</p><p>Hermione embraced the redhead and shuddered. "I miss you both so much."</p><p>"How's Grimmauld?" Ginny asked when pulling away.</p><p>"Lonely," Hermione mumbled. "I research until my eyes see double and go to work. There's not much else I can do."</p><p>"I wish we could help," Ginny said before pursing her lips.</p><p>"Ask for a magical intervention?" Hermione puffed with a twisted smile.</p><p>Ginny laughed while rocking her head. "That's not much to ask for, now is it?"</p><p>"Have you heard from Ron? He stopped writing to me two months ago."</p><p>"No," Ginny mumbled and tossed a hand. "Let's go have some tea. I'm sure the children would love to see you."</p><p>"I can't risk it, Gin. I have to go to the Hall of Mysteries again tomorrow. The Unspeakables left without explanation today. If it weren't for the tasks already in my schedule, I would have done it today," Hermione declared with a pinched frown.</p><p>Ginny exhaled with a nod. "You do what you have to do, Hermione. Merlin knows if anyone could find answers, it's you."</p><p>"It bears repeating- I could use some help," Hermione groaned.</p><p>"Well, we'll ask for it for you. That's all we can do from here," Ginny grimaced.</p><p>Hermione bobbed her head. "Thank you. I love you all."</p><p>"We love you too."</p><p>Hermione was walking down the pathway toward the gate.</p><p>"Hermione," Ginny called, causing her to look back.</p><p>Ginny's face was distorted with a mixture of agony and pity. "Do try to find someone who would stand by you in the face of the inconceivable, alright?"</p><p>"I will," Hermione responded.</p><p>She left her best friend's farmhouse with a heavy heart. Nothing in the world felt more alone than being one of only a thousand magical people left in Britain. She hoped this was the only year for that. Hermione Granger prayed for a miracle.</p><hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The darker room wasn't a clue as the sat down playing poker. It was a chilled room that had an eerie feeling of familiar. Neither one of them questioned the feeling- that would have been a door they didn't want to open while captive. Speaking of doors, they tried the large barrier several times, but it was locked. It was an odd circumstance, and the curtain's glow was the only light they honestly had.</p><p>"I want a huge steak," Remus grumbled as he placed down his hand.</p><p>Sirius huffed as he set down his. "Stop, Moony; you're making me hungry."</p><p>Sirius collected the pebbles they were betting and shuffled the cards back into the deck of cards. They'd been here for a decent length of time — no welcome. No explanation. Neither marauder had any idea why they were here. The last thing Sirius remembered was graduation. He was positive there was more. He felt there was, but no one was there to ask.</p><p>"Padfoot, do you think James knows were here?" Remus asked.</p><p>The animagus shifted and flicked his wand. The clock face declared it was eight-forty-five in the morning. Remus groaned and relaxed against the stone. His anxiety was what trembled through the air. Sirius set aside the card deck and launched himself next to Remus.</p><p>"Don't you worry. Whatever happened, we can do this," Sirius grumbled.</p><p>Remus scrubbed his eyes and breathed. "You remember learning about the Veil?"</p><p>"Mhm," Sirius grunted.</p><p>"I think we're in the Hall of Mysteries," Remus murmured as his eyes stared up into the darkness. "I vaguely remember the details of the Death Chamber."</p><p>"Let's wait to jump to conclusions until James comes and gets us. He knows we're here- there's no way he didn't feel it," Sirius responded.</p><p>"I feel older, Pads," Remus whispered.</p><p>Sirius reached over and touched Remus's hand. "Me too, Moony. I think we can get through this together, alright?"</p><p>They remained in the dim silence for some time before creaking struck the large doors. Remus stiffened, and the audible sound of his nose working was urgent. The sconces around the room brightened as clacking of heels on stones echoed.</p><p>"Who just leaves their job. Despicable," A feminine voice hissed. "Of all the irresponsible, selfish things. We're in a crisis."</p><p>Remus and Sirius both sat up to see a strange witch with wild curly hair walking around the room. Her wand was flicking as she was staring down at a lengthy piece of parchment. It was as if time had stopped- the stranger's eyes met their forms. Her wand stopped glowing, and her tanned face grew pale.</p><p>Remus climbed to his feet, and the woman dropped her parchment. "Hello," he said.</p><p>Sirius sprung to action and stood. "What he said," he chuckled.</p><p>"Remus? Sirius?" Her voice was a shuddered sound. "Is, is that you?"</p><p>The marauders glanced at each other. "Yes, actually," Remus voiced as he gazed back at the stranger.</p><p>The witch was nearly sprinting toward them, causing the wizards to hold out their wands. "Hold up, love! We don't know you and aren't up for a wand fight." Sirius warned.</p><p>Hermione jerked to a halt, and she dropped her wand to her side. "Sirius, do you remember me?"</p><p>"Miss," Remus hemmed.</p><p>"Hermione Granger," She finished for him.</p><p>Remus nodded and breathed. "Miss Granger, we don't have a clue as to what's going on. Excuse our leery reaction."</p><p>Hermione's eyebrows pinched as she thinned her lips. "Remus, you don't remember me, do you?"</p><p>"The last thing either of us remembers is graduating. By the looks of you, Moony, we're a bit further out from that," Sirius relaxed as he lowered his wand.</p><p>"How long have you been in here?" Hermione questioned.</p><p>"Two days, maybe?" Remus offered.</p><p>The witch shifted in her pressed suit and touched a finger to her chin. "That's peculiar. You both are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin?"</p><p>They nodded.</p><p>Hermione glanced back behind her and then around the room. "How?"</p><p>"Bugger if we know," Sirius snorted. "This is that Death room, yes? Did we die?"</p><p>Remus arched an eyebrow as he turned to Sirius, still not dropping his wand. "Good question, Pads."</p><p>Her reaction was instantaneous. She curled her shoulders and folded her arms around her. "Yes."</p><p>"How long ago? This is quite unprecedented," Remus remarked.</p><p>The witch was pinching the inside of her lower lip between her teeth. "Several years ago. Longer for Sirius. It was during the last war."</p><p>"Last war? Meaning more than one? Where's James?" Sirius asked.</p><p>Hermione held out a hand with her palm facing them. "First things first. The vital piece of information is, how are you here?"</p><p>"It's baffled us as well. By your quick divergence, it seems there's more to this story than just a simple answer," Remus sighed.</p><p>Sirius rose an eyebrow before approaching the witch. "So, we're starving," he declared, holding out his hand.</p><p>Hermione smiled and took his hand with a shake. "Let's fix that, Sirius. Do you like pancakes? I can take you back to Grimmauld and make you some breakfast."</p><p>"Grimmauld? As in 12 Grimmauld Place? I don't feel interested in seeing my parents, love," Sirius scoffed.</p><p>Hermione shifted her posture, and her hand went to the side of her neck. "I live there now. Harry, let me live there while I've been working on things for the Ministry of Magic."</p><p>"Harry?" Both marauders asked.</p><p>She ran her fingers over her face and pressed them to her temple. "This is going to be a difficult summary of the last two decades."</p><p>"Two decades? Love, you kind of have us by the ballocks. Can we get a bit of information before we leave this place?" Sirius questioned.</p><p>Hermione wandered back to her abandoned parchment and waved her wand, producing a silvery otter. "Minister, I have a situation. Please stand by for information- I need to head home."</p><p>The otter drifted a moment before swimming off through the doorway. Hermione pivoted back toward the marauders and breathed. "Some hot chocolate and breakfast?"</p><p>Sirius smirked back at the suspicious werewolf. "She has us pegged, doesn't she?"</p><p>Remus narrowed his view at Sirius before nodding in the slightest. "Seems so. We don't have much of a choice, now do we?"</p><p>"Nope," Sirius huffed and shifted his coat with a grimace. "These threads are ragged, aren't they?"</p><p>"Please don't start that," Remus fussed before pocketing his wand. "Let's have something to eat. I'm starving."</p><p>Hermione nodded and waved. "Don't be surprised. I'm the only one here this early. It's quite empty in the ministry these days."</p><p>The marauders glanced at each other before scowling. There was more to this story than just a simple recount. They followed the strange witch with trepidation and angst breaching their demeanor. It was going to be a day they wouldn't forget- that was most certain.</p><hr/><p>The witch was a unique person. It was evident even with her ease in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius and Remus sat on stools at the counter as she cooked on the stovetop. She wasn't using magic, nor was she compelled to snatch her wand from the space next to her. Hermione Granger was a short, professionally dressed ministry witch by any other standard. This woman held an air about her that declared she was pragmatic and fierce.</p><p>Remus wasn't convinced they could trust her. Sirius knew that and could feel the werewolf's wheels turning as the silence was thick in the room. Hermione attempted to poke around about what they remembered, but they gave her little. They wanted answers prior to revealing information.</p><p>"Why are you here?" Sirius finally asked.</p><p>"It's safer here. I came here just under a year ago when the world grew chaotic," Hermione responded without turning to them.</p><p>"What happened? Did Voldemort take over?" Sirius pried.</p><p>Hermione turned with a spatula in hand and a pinched expression. "No, Harry defeated him twelve years ago," she sighed.</p><p>"Who?" Remus asked.</p><p>"Harry Potter," Hermione reiterated.</p><p>Remus's frown tightened. "As in…"</p><p>"James's son," Hermione voiced. "James and Lily had a son in 1980."</p><p>The marauders glanced at each other. "Well," Sirius grumbled.</p><p>"I was one of Harry's friend's in Hogwarts. We went through school fending off the forces that concluded in our seventh year," Hermione murmured.</p><p>Remus cleared his throat. "Are you telling me that Harry Potter is thirty years old? We're missing roughly thirty years of our life?"</p><p>"Yes," Hermione confirmed with a nod.</p><p>Sirius twitched his nose. "And where's James?"</p><p>"He's," Hermione faltered.</p><p>"He's dead," Remus said with a flat tone.</p><p>Hermione rocked her head. "I'm sorry. It was when Harry was an infant."</p><p>"And that means Lily is gone too…" Sirius trailed off with his eyes closed.</p><p>She turned to take the pancakes off the griddle and plopped down plates in front of them. They were beautiful and slathered in butter. Hermione then brought over the plate of bacon and stood across from the marauders as they gazed down at their food. It was a moment of somber thought and recollection.</p><p>"Where's Harry?" Remus questioned.</p><p>Hermione breathed as she strolled around the counter to a stack of papers. When she set the old edition to the Daily Prophet in front of them, they felt the wind knocked from them. 'Magic has left most of the World in an upheaval worse than the war!' It was an article that seemed panicked and confused by the sudden changes in their world. Remus couldn't read on because the witch cleared her throat, bringing them back to the present.</p><p>"He's missing his magic, there's only a few of us left," Hermione whispered.</p><p>Sirius scrutinized the witch who seemed quite even-keeled for what she just announced. "How long ago was this?"</p><p>"A year ago, yesterday," Hermione replied.</p><p>"What can we do?" Remus asked before reaching for the syrup on the counter.</p><p>Hermione breathed with a small curl to her lips. "I'm relieved to hear you say that, Professor. You can help me find out how to bring it back."</p><p>"Professor?" Sirius snorted. "Quite furry of you, Professor Moony."</p><p>"Padfoot," Remus grumbled.</p><p>"A bit of a hairy situation this is, isn't it?" Sirius continued.</p><p>"Padfoot," Remus said with more force.</p><p>"How in the bloody world were you a professor at Hogwarts?"</p><p>Hermione leaned on the counter and smiled at them. "He was quite good. Best DADA teacher we ever had. Even with his condition."</p><p>Remus turned to the witch and attempted to hide the pink breaching his cheeks. "I appreciate the compliment. Though, I do have to question the motives of Albus when I see him."</p><p>"Let's eat breakfast, and I'll have Kingsley come over for a visit. He'll need to clear you both. I already broke regulations by bringing you back here," she said while standing from her bent position.</p><p>Sirius took a bite and moaned. "Love, you cook like this, and I will be begging for seconds."</p><p>"You're such a mutt, Padfoot," Remus huffed.</p><p>Hermione nodded once and straightened her jacket. "I need to do a bit of work while I'm home. If you need anything, I'll be in the drawing-room."</p><p>Sirius pointed his fork at Hermione. "You, witch, are my new favorite person. Feeding us and breaking the rules, my type of girl."</p><p>"I'll be going," Hermione said with a firm tone before marching from the room.</p><p>Remus rolled his eyes at the grinning animagus and glanced down at the paper. There was much to be said about a world losing its magic. That is a far frightening concept than a wizard deadset on eradicating muggles. This was going to be strenuous on top of lost memories. He hoped they were ready.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kingsley had arrived and ran quite a few tests on the marauders. It was uncertain how long they spent answering questions, delving into history, and reliving moments that could solidify their identity. Once it was positive that they were, in fact, them, he recounted the years they lost.</p><p>Hermione wasn't present. There was something more to it than her disinterest. Remus made note to ask the witch later about her absence. It was horrible. The war, the rise and fall of the dark lord, and the friendships that bloomed and severed along the way.</p><p>"Peter, he was a spy?" Sirius questioned with a wince.</p><p>Kingsley nodded. "He was, Sirius. It was an awful revelation when you broke out of Azkaban. He contributed to Lily and James's death, as well as the rise of Voldemort for the second time."</p><p>"And I went to Azkaban because he framed me?" Sirius growled.</p><p>Kingsley rocked his head. "Again, yes."</p><p>"And the year that I happened to teach, Sirius got out in search of Peter?" Remus asked as he tapped the chair arm with his fingers.</p><p>"Then, of course, you both were reunited. I can't say I'm apologetic that you both don't have these memories. You didn't live fairly easy lives," Kingsley huffed with a pout.</p><p>Sirius grimaced as he straightened his coat. "Well, I suppose that's beneficial."</p><p>Remus exhaled and relaxed back in his armchair. "Kingsley, tell me, what is the story of this crisis? Hermione was quite vague."</p><p>"The world woke up to most of the population being magicless. No discrimination, either. Muggleborns, half-bloods, and even prominent pureblood families were all struck. Lucius was rather displaced after his magic disappeared."</p><p>"Lucius Malfoy is without magic? Who else?" Remus asked.</p><p>Kingsley shook his head. "Nearly everyone. Aside from Charles, George, and Percy, the entire Weasley family. At least on the record. Hermione said Ginerva Potter refuses to announce she still has magic due to the victimization that witches and wizards with magic have gone through. When those that lost magic grew resentful, they turned on those with it." Kingsley breathed before continuing. "Even reports of previous werewolves or those influenced by magical damage have reported the loss. Many unneeded deaths occurred because of the loss."</p><p>"I guess the real question is, who still has it?" Sirius grunted.</p><p>Kingsley twitched his nose. "A few. Hermione is one of the only witches in the ministry that still retains her magic. Those that have gone into hiding to wait this out. The only way we have been able to keep a hold of them is a registry that tracks their movements. It's for their safety, but no one is too content with being watched."</p><p>"And the world? What is happening with those that lost it?" Remus questioned.</p><p>"We set up a system. They can reach out to ministry personnel and retrieve the items they need to remain comfortable. Quite a few have gone off to live in a rural setting so that they can see if it just mends on its own. Many have declared aide, which we have helped to rehouse and secured them in a safe location until it is solved."</p><p>Sirius leaned forward in his seat and scowled. "What's Miss Pressed-Suit's story? Why is she off?"</p><p>Kingsley shifted his robes and sat straighter. "Hermione is the only one left, still trying to solve the crisis. Many who have tried, disappeared when they were concerned about being around the affected. If those with magic come in constant contact with those affected, they lose the ability to use their magic to the fullest. She's gone to several countries in the last six months to assist them in programs to help the affected. Hermione is the only witch left who still believes she can fix this."</p><p>"Must be quite a lonesome adventure," Remus mused.</p><p>"Quite. I've done what I can while still retaining the Ministry of Magic's reputation. However, I cannot race off to different countries for answers. She still believes there's hope."</p><p>"You told us our previous bout of life we were involved in Harry's life?" Sirius asked.</p><p>Kingsley nodded with a polite smile. "You were, and you both gave your life for him."</p><p>"She was there too?" Remus questioned.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Remus exhaled while bobbing her head. "That's plenty for her to take on."</p><p>"I know. I won't be announcing your arrival. Everyone is too skittish to learn that two war heroes returned from the dead. I will need you to keep this under wraps."</p><p>"They can stay here with me, Minister Shacklebolt," Hermione's voice entered the conversation.</p><p>The marauders glanced over to see she was in far more relaxed attire. Hermione now wore a maroon t-shirt and some jeans. It was the polar opposite of her previous outfit.</p><p>"That's a decent idea, Hermione. They might be able to help you with your research if they're willing," Kingsley declared.</p><p>"Of course, Kingsley. It would be only appropriate to assist in any measure," Remus announced.</p><p>Kingsley reached over and touched Remus's shoulder. "She's an intelligent witch to be sure, but it will be nice for her to have help. Thank you."</p><p>"I have requested the ingredients for Wolfsbane Potion. Horace said his apothecary friend would do so discreetly and send it to my office tomorrow," Hermione said with a nod.</p><p>Sirius arched an eyebrow. "Thought of everything, love? Here I thought we were going to be helping you."</p><p>"When is the next full moon?" Remus huffed as he scrubbed his face.</p><p>"Ten days from now," Hermione responded.</p><p>Kingsley stood up and rolled his neck. "You all will have tons of time to catch up while I go finish my meetings for the day." He turned to the witch, who shifted on her feet. "Don't worry about the Argentinian Minister. I will speak to him myself, and we will hold off on your expedition until we have them sorted."</p><p>Hermione nodded as she fiddled with her fingers. "Minister," she started as he moved toward the fireplace. "I want to take them to see Harry Potter."</p><p>Kingsley turned to her with a tight expression. "You know the regulations, Hermione."</p><p>"But, Kingsley," she attempted while stepping toward him.</p><p>He glanced down at her before looking to the marauders. "Oh, alright," he groaned. "Be safe about it and don't terry. If you start feeling nauseous or light-headed-"</p><p>She cut him off with a laugh. "I know, I know. Leave and get some rest. Remember, I know this routine better than anyone in the world."</p><p>"And don't touch him," Kingsley warned them. "That only increases the symptoms."</p><p>"I know," Hermione huffed.</p><p>"If they show signs of," he stopped when she glared. "Alright, I won't pester."</p><p>Hermione smiled and touched his arm. "I promise. I have this handled. When have I ever let you down?"</p><p>He touched her shoulder with a nod. "Never. I just don't want you to end up ill. You're the only one that can help us, Hermione. The future of the world is in our hands."</p><p>"Now, finish your meetings so you can go home and see your wife. She writes me more than you do," Hermione said with a toothy smile. "Any more and I'd have to ask who was worse, her or Molly."</p><p>Kingsley laughed and waved at the marauders. "You're in great hands. Try to behave yourselves. The world is much different than you remember."</p><p>"You're tellin' me," Sirius grumbled. "I never thought you'd get married."</p><p>Kingsley smirked and turned to the fireplace before departing in a green flash. Hermione turned to the marauders with a nod. "Why don't you both clean up and we'll see if Harry is home from work."</p><p>Remus scowled and scratched his chin. "Hermione, I have to wonder. What's the urgency? Kingsley seemed quite unamused by your plan."</p><p>"Because," she paused and wriggled her nose. "If we do so now, I might be able to give him a reason to fix this."</p><p>"But, he's affected?" Sirius questioned.</p><p>"Yes," Hermione agreed.</p><p>"And how does that give him the motivation to fix something he's incapable of doing so?" Remus inquired.</p><p>Hermione moved to the seat Kingsley abandoned and inhaled. "Because Harry needs a reason to believe in magic again." She shifted and glanced away from them. "I need a reason too."</p><p>Remus saw it. This witch was half a meter away from the edge of despair. He had been there on several occasions in his life. If it weren't for his marauders, he would have been there before graduation. This witch needed someone to be there for her in the isolation of this mess. It was a heinous wrong for her to be alone.</p><p>"Okay, let's get ready, Sirius," Remus said with a nod.</p><p>Sirius arched an eyebrow as he stared over at Remus before glancing at the emotional witch. Hermione was holding onto tears as she remained fixated with the crackling fire.</p><p>Sirius moved over to the end of the loveseat and took her hand. "Dove, don't you cry. You're far too pretty and witty to be so broken," he sighed.</p><p>Hermione laughed and swiped her face with her free hand. "You have no idea how barmy that sounds coming from you."</p><p>Sirius smirked and squeezed her fingers. "You may be surprised. Remus has heard worse from me."</p><p>"I don't find that surprising in the least," she retorted with a smile.</p><p>Remus moved over to the pair and scowled down at the sniveling witch. "Hermione, you have quite a few memories of us, but we're oblivious to the past. I hope you understand it might take us a minute to catch up."</p><p>"Of course, Remus. I understand completely," Hermione said with a nod. "I would love to help you both in any way possible to feel comfortable in this odd circumstance."</p><p>He smiled and shifted in his jumper. "Of course. Why don't you go on and collect the things we will need for the adventure to Harry's? We're going to make ourselves suitable."</p><p>Hermione stood up and stared up at him with a genuine grin. "It really is lovely to have you back, Remus. I have a whole selection of books we can go over in regards to this crisis."</p><p>"You know just how to warm me up," Remus chuckled while shaking his head.</p><p>The witch beamed before skirting out of the room. Remus turned to Sirius with a surly expression. "There's more to this than a simple visit."</p><p>Sirius shrugged, and his lips bunched to one side of his face. "Honestly, Moony, I think the witch is a bit lonesome. I can't imagine what I would have done if you weren't allowed to be around me. A whole year in this awful place, alone with books as her only companion. I'd be begging for a change of pace."</p><p>Remus tilted his head from side to side in mental measurement. "Accurate, but don't you find her acceptance odd. She just immediately retrieved potion ingredients for me. The decision to take on two figures from her past so easily. It seems off."</p><p>"Well," Sirius scratch his face. "It could be because she trusts us," he offered while pointing at the werewolf.</p><p>Remus relaxed his posture and rocked his head. "True. There is much more to our past that I'll retrieve from her later."</p><p>Sirius scooped Remus under his arm and smirked. "Just relax. We're alive, and you've got someone who reads more than yourself to contend with. I have a feeling this wee witch is quite the bookish warrior. She's the last person on the planet who would judge you for your pass time."</p><p>The werewolf inhaled with a nod. "Alright, Pads. I'll let it go. Let's go shuffle off and get ready. I have an inkling that little witch would come down and pester us to get moving if we don't."</p><p>"Me too," Sirius laughed, and the marauders headed up the staircase.</p><p>Hermione poked her head out from the drawing-room and stared after their forms. Her minor scowl read of keen interest on the pair. It was going to be an interesting day, and those that followed might get strained if she wasn't careful.</p><hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione was fidgetting with her coat after they landed in a field. The chilled air of spring announced a storm off the edge of the view. Tomorrow was going to bring rain. Sirius reached over and pulled some random flecks of grass off the witch's shoulder.</p><p>Hermione smiled with a nod. "Thank you, Sirius."</p><p>"Of course, we don't want those curls tangled with grass for the wrong reasons," Sirius teased.</p><p>Remus covered his face and breathed as the witch's cheeks bloomed with color. "It's just over this way," Hermione mumbled as she pulled from the animagus.</p><p>Remus waited for her to be several steps ahead before smacking Sirius in the chest. "Ouch, what's that for?" He hissed, rubbing the spot of the attack.</p><p>"Don't flirt with her, you wanker. Can't you see she's got more to work out than your charms?" Remus snapped under his breath.</p><p>Sirius rolled his eyes and twitched his nose. "Well, it's not like I do these things on purpose. She a lovely little witch- I say what I think."</p><p>"You're hopeless," Remus groaned.</p><p>"And you're just jealous that when I open my mouth, I say what I think," Sirius grumbled.</p><p>"I most certainly do not. Merlin, I'd be killed for some of the things crossing my mind. Cursing you with a tongue-tying hex for one," Remus retorted.</p><p>"Marauders, if you're done arguing, the house is just over this hill," Hermione called back to them.</p><p>Sirius sneered at Remus and marched up to the witch. Remus watched a moment as he commented on something, and the girl giggled with a nod. It was odd and frustrating. Sirius always did what pleased him, and it wasn't until the witch pulled away from him tucking a curl behind her ear that she addressed Remus.</p><p>"Are we ready?" She questioned while looking toward the stalling werewolf.</p><p>Remus walked up, and Sirius hemmed. "Speaking of painfully shy, it took me several years at Hogwarts before I decided to have a girlfriend."</p><p>"What? That's not the stories you told Harry," Hermione replied as they continued their trek.</p><p>"You really think I'd want my godson to know that I'm more than just a bit particular?"</p><p>Remus snorted while shaking his head. "Particular is the word for it. Sirius likes to believe he was the driving force for James and Lily to have gotten together. He isn't short in fine words when he's helping his best mate write a love letter."</p><p>Hermione laughed while shaking her head. "The stories I've heard. Sirius, you can say all you like that you weren't a dog in Hogwarts, but I've heard it from your mouth."</p><p>"Well worded," Remus snickered.</p><p>"I'm mortally wounded!" Sirius exclaimed as he patted his chest. "Just because witches fancied my looks does not mean that I fought for them."</p><p>"Truth be told, he didn't try hard to chase. Sirius only liked to be admired from a safe distance. Intimacy doesn't come easily for our favorite dog," Remus declared.</p><p>Hermione glanced at Remus with a frown as they were approaching a gated garden. "Intimacy is a completely different set of rules than flirting and shagging," she paused and waved a hand. "Let's shelf this until we get through this day. You both are going to get tons of questions, some of which you might not know the answer. Just stay calm."</p><p>Remus motioned agreement. "Certainly."</p><p>"Are we allowed to hug him?" Sirius mumbled.</p><p>Hermione tilted her head and inhaled. "I won't fault you for it, but let's try to keep it minimal. You have to tell me if you start feeling ill or odd. It's vital, especially for you, Remus. I don't want you to wear yourself down."</p><p>"I will stay aware of my wellbeing," Remus confirmed.</p><p>Sirius straightened his jacket and turned to Remus. "Do I look, alright? Do you think he's going to remember us? I don't even know what he's going to look like," Sirius murmured in anxious haste.</p><p>"He looks like his father," Hermione said.</p><p>Remus smiled and patted his fellow marauder. "Just relax. Remember, Harry knows us. Even if we don't remember him."</p><p>Sirius breathed and thinned his lips. "Will he still love us?" Sirius whispered.</p><p>"Yes," Remus responded.</p><p>Sirius bobbed his head several times before releasing a groan. "Alright, let's go in before I talk myself out of this."</p><p>Hermione opened the gate and breathed with a nod. "It's going to be fine," she murmured to herself.</p><p>Remus could smell the minor amount of fear and anxiety she was exuding. In a way, that comforted him. She was just as nervous about being here as they were. Perhaps for different reasons, but it held more realism. Hermione wasn't made from stone or steel- her courage was limitless, but her feelings were palpable.</p><p>When they approached the door, Hermione took a step forth and grabbed the knob. She stood there a moment and breathed before glancing back at the marauders. Was she looking to them for strength? Was she second-guessing this? They weren't positive.</p><p>"I, there's," she stopped and breathed. "Harry isn't happy with me these days. Ron blamed me for not standing by him, and I didn't. I couldn't. I was hoping this might help our friendship," she whispered to them.</p><p>Remus touched her shoulder with a nod. "We will do what we can to assist."</p><p>Hermione nodded and turned back to the door when Remus pulled away. It swung open, and Hermione stepped through the threshold. Sirius was biting on the inside of his cheek as the marauders followed. It was a lovely place, and the hallway was covered in framed photographs that lined the walls.</p><p>The witch pulled her hair from her face as she walked through the hallway and into an opened room. The marauders hung back for a moment as murmuring became directed toward the witch.</p><p>"Hermione! Oh, we weren't expecting you!" A feminine voice exclaimed.</p><p>"Aunt Hermione!" A little boy shouted.</p><p>Hermione was bent down and hugged the little boy jumping and tugging on his hand. She breathed and smiled as the smaller boy waited with a book in hand. How she missed just to be touched by her loved ones.</p><p>"It's been a long time, Aunt Hermione," Albus said with a scowl. "I had a book waiting."</p><p>"Mhm! And we don't even see you when we go to Grans!" James shouted as he pulled away.</p><p>Hermione inhaled and nodded as she looked at the boys. "I know, but I've been working so very hard."</p><p>"Goblins, go get out of your pajamas while your aunt gets tea. You know the rules, we can't hug her too much," Harry grumbled as he scratched his chin.</p><p>Albus rushed forward and hugged her before skipping from the room with James. Hermione stood up and pivoted toward the Potters. "Hello," she said with a small smile.</p><p>"What's wrong? You never come over unannounced," Harry mused.</p><p>Hermione rocked her head and ran fingers through her curls. "I've been working hard, but I had an odd occurrence today."</p><p>Ginny stood up and straightened her shirt. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"</p><p>"No, but something else happened," Hermione murmured. "Harry, I don't know how to explain it."</p><p>Harry scowled as he rose from his seat and crossed his arms. "What is it? Did you come across a cure?"</p><p>"Harry, I found Sirius and Remus," Hermione breathed.</p><p>"What?" Harry asked and dropped his posture.</p><p>Hermione turned toward the door, and Sirius poked his head through the doorway. "Can we come in now?"</p><p>The witch waved him inside, and Sirius shuffled inside with Remus in tow. "Now, they don't have their memories of us," Hermione warned.</p><p>Sirius stood in front of the group and swallowed hard as he looked at Harry. "You look so much like your dad, I, it's," he sputtered with wide eyes.</p><p>Ginny politely pushed Hermione aside and reached out, touching Sirius's shoulder. "You're real. Merlin, Harry, he's really here."</p><p>Harry grinned and took the animagus in a giant hug. "Sirius, oh, Sirius! How is this possible?"</p><p>"I don't know!" Sirius barked out laughter as he hugged him back.</p><p>Ginny walked passed Hermione and smirked at the lingering werewolf. "Professor Lupin, you're a sight for sore eyes. Hermione needs someone as smart as her to talk to."</p><p>"You're Ginerva? Hermione told us about you," Remus said while holding out his hand.</p><p>Ginny took his hand in hers. "She doesn't exaggerate. I'm the sharp-tongued Weasley."</p><p>Hermione shuffled away from the group as she observed. "Not so fast, Hermione. You haven't even told us about all this," Harry retorted when he pulled away from Sirius.</p><p>"She knows about as much as we do, Harry," Remus confirmed.</p><p>Harry laughed and reached over to Remus. "Merlin, it is good to see you, Remus."</p><p>Remus reached out and hugged the Potter. "Harry, it's so pleasant to see you," he sighed while embracing Harry.</p><p>They pulled apart, and Remus gestured to the scar. "Oh, yeah, no one points that out much anymore," Harry chuckled. "I got it the night Voldemort attacked my parents."</p><p>Sirius scowled and huffed. "I'm sorry, Harry."</p><p>"What do you all remember?" Ginny questioned.</p><p>Remus and Sirius gazed at each other before shrugging in unison. "Graduating from Hogwarts," Remus said.</p><p>"Merlin," Ginny gasped. "You don't remember anything? Not even Harry's birth? You don't remember Lily and James's wedding?"</p><p>Sirius shook his head. "No, not one bit. We woke up in the Death room together, it was dark, and we felt like a hangover dwelled on us. I felt ten years older when I moved, and we waited out someone finding us."</p><p>"Death Chamber? They were by the Veil?" Harry inquired as he turned to Hermione.</p><p>Hermione rocked her head. "The Unspeakables had left the day before I found them. Something spooked them. Kingsley is going to get a recount of anyone he can track down. It might be that there was a magical oddity that happened prior to their appearance," she relayed with a pout.</p><p>"This little witch comes running at us like we're long lost family and scared us nearly back to death," Sirius snickered with a wink.</p><p>Harry walked over to Hermione and held his arms open. "For old times sake?"</p><p>Hermione breathed and launched herself at him. "Oh, Harry. I was so close to giving up," she sniveled while holding onto him.</p><p>"It's okay, Hermione. Everything's going to be okay," Harry murmured.</p><p>"But it's not, nothing's okay! Ron is gone, and it's my fault. I can't even see you because of this. I miss us. I miss my family," she whimpered.</p><p>Harry pulled from her and took a step back. "Remember what Kingsley said: If you get upset, you can't be near an affected. You have to get through this. I'm sorry we can't be there for you, but Sirius and Remus are here now. They'll help you find an answer."</p><p>Hermione wiped her face with a firm nod. "You're right. This is only temporary. We can all be together as a family again."</p><p>"Why don't you help me go get lunch on, Hermione? Give them a chance to catch up?" Ginny offered.</p><p>"Yes, that's appropriate. I can have the boys tell me about school," Hermione responded.</p><p>Hermione walked with Ginny from the room, and Remus caught the start of the conversation. "Have you told Remus about Teddy?" Ginny whispered.</p><p>"No, I'm working my way up to it," Hermione hissed.</p><p>"Best before the Easter holiday. He does live with you," Ginny's voice faded.</p><p>Remus arched an eyebrow at the animagus who was half listening to Harry explain about the house. "Who's Teddy?" Remus asked.</p><p>Harry's mouth fell agape. "Oh, Hermione didn't tell you?" He asked with wide eyes.</p><p>"Tell me what?" Remus huffed.</p><p>Harry ran a hand over the back of his neck. "Remus, he's your son."</p><hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stay wasn't as eventful as it was eye-opening. Harry spoke about the past and even the events of the last year. It was a heavy subject, but both marauders were open to the dialog. Hermione seemed an odd creature from another time as she remained on the edge of the group. As far as feeling ill or queasy, neither marauder was affected by either symptom. That surprised Remus due to the ample warnings he received.</p><p>However, the more than a quiet little witch, looked worn by the time goodbyes were given. Hermione struggled to pace herself over the hill to the portkey and disappeared up the staircase. That left the marauders to go over their exciting afternoon.</p><p>"He's so much like James," Sirius sighed while sitting at the counter.</p><p>Remus was cooking over the stove and stirring a pot as he hummed. "I agree, but he has Lily's temperament. Little James, now that boy is going to be true mischief at Hogwarts…" he trailed off when realizing what he was saying.</p><p>"If we can fix this, yes," Sirius huffed.</p><p>"When we fix it," Remus corrected him.</p><p>Sirius shifted on the stool and grunted. "Yes, when."</p><p>Remus paused his stirring and glanced back at Sirius. "Do you think she's alright? She was looking quite ill."</p><p>"I don't know. She was dead set on staying," Sirius said. "How many times did we ask her if she was alright?"</p><p>The werewolf inhaled as he shook his head. "Pads, I feel so guilty, and I can't place why."</p><p>"Because we died, leaving them this mess? I've been feeling it too. I don't even remember the war, but it's an open wound after seeing the kid. Well, he's not so much a kid now, is he? And her. I can't even begin to imagine what this last year was like for her," Sirius sighed.</p><p>Remus glanced at the empty doorway as if he hoped to summon her to the spot. "It's not just that," he paused and looked over to the animagus. "It's almost as if she didn't realize how much she needed us until today. For the life of me, I cannot summon up a word to define my feelings."</p><p>"Feelings of?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"Of, well, I'm not sure. It's as if it's an itch that is under my skin. I can't reach or define the source."</p><p>Sirius rolled his shoulders and dug in his pocket, pulling out a cigarette. "Well, when you find out, tell me. I know what I want. A bubble bath, a fag, and some wine."</p><p>Remus snorted and returned to his task. "She might have something to say."</p><p>"She can fuck off, it's my house," Sirius said around his cigarette as he lit it with a match from his pocket.</p><p>"Really mature, Sirius," Hermione's voice entered the space.</p><p>Remus smiled over at the witch, who was wrapped in a blanket. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked.</p><p>"I'm fine, just a bit worn," Hermione murmured. "Don't tell Kingsley, alright? I don't want him to know I overdid it."</p><p>"Love, you are looking a bit grey in the face. Are you alright?" Sirius asked through a puff of smoke.</p><p>Hermione nodded and breathed. "Yes, I'm fine," she murmured.</p><p>Remus didn't like the fatigued scent coming from the witch. "Hermione…"</p><p>He had an instant in time to react. There wasn't much else than to drop the spoon on the stove. Hermione nearly landed on the floor as Remus scooped her up in his arms. "Hermione," he whispered as she was limp in his embrace.</p><p>"Merlin, Moony, is she dead?" Sirius stood up and paced around the counter.</p><p>"No, she's breathing," Remus murmured as he grunted and moved her into a cradled hold. "I'm not positive what we need to do."</p><p>"Get her up the stairs, she needs to sleep," Sirius ordered as he went to the stove. "I'll finish the chili."</p><p>Remus grimaced and stalled.</p><p>"Seriously, Moony. Take the witch up to bed," Sirius finished with a smile.</p><p>"You're a thorn in my arse, Padfoot," Remus grumbled.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Go be a good werewolf and do what you're told," the animagus grumbled and waved as he stirred the pot.</p><p>Remus breathed and took the slumbering woman in his arms up the staircase with fragility. He was still uncertain what to do with her now that she was asleep. Once she was in bed, what then? He was always too wounded to care for others that he felt almost blind-sighted that she was ill.</p><p>"Hermione, where's your room?" Remus murmured as he stopped on the second floor.</p><p>Hermione sighed in her sleep, and the werewolf winced. He wasn't going to receive an answer. The recollection over breakfast of her tidying up the master room gave him the incentive to check there. She wasn't burdensome to carry as Remus climbed to the floor.</p><p>The door was cracked open, and the werewolf made his way into her domain. It was shocking. Hermione had organized the bedroom to be a study. Scribblings, notes, and diagrams littered the desk and bed. Whatever sleep she was succumbing to daily, it was surrounded by her work.</p><p>"Busy girl," Remus mused as he approached the bed.</p><p>Hermione moaned and tugged her form closer to his chest. "Remus, you're so warm," she whispered.</p><p>"Let me get you to bed, Hermione," He whispered.</p><p>She held up no fight. Hermione's body went limp against the bed when Remus set her down. He slid off her shoes and released her feet from their socks. Once she was free, he tucked her into the sheets, minding the pages.</p><p>Gathering the different notes, he set them neatly on the night table.</p><p>"Don't go just yet," Hermione murmured as Remus paced to the door.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Remus asked as he turned to see her staring out from her eyelashes.</p><p>"I don't want to be alone yet," she replied.</p><p>Remus viewed the doorway before pivoting to the witch and carefully sitting down next to her. "Why did you wait to leave?" He questioned.</p><p>"I was worried about you and Sirius," Hermione yawned.</p><p>"I wish you would have told us you were feeling ill."</p><p>Hermione rocked her head. "I know."</p><p>"You need to trust us to assist you," Remus chided.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>The werewolf glanced away from the sleepy witch. "Like telling me, I have a son."</p><p>Silence. That drew Remus's attention back to her. Hermione's eyes were glassy as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to overwhelm you both."</p><p>"Harry told me why he has to live with you. It isn't that I don't agree, but I was disappointed you waited to tell me. If Andromeda trusts you with his care, you should trust me to honor that."</p><p>Hermione nodded and swallowed. "I know, but I just wanted to take this one step at a time. Give you a chance to adjust."</p><p>"Do you trust us?"</p><p>"Irrefutably," Hermione sighed.</p><p>Remus reached out and took her hand. "Then you need to give me some of your burdens. Be vocal and let's fix this together. Doesn't that sound easier than being careful of everyone?"</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Okay," Remus repeated and released her hand, only to swipe a curl from her forehead. "You don't always have to do things alone. I was lucky enough to have friends that forced me into that realization."</p><p>Hermione closed her eyes as her lips drew a pout. "My friends are those I have to save, Remus."</p><p>"Then lean on Sirius and me. He can be a stubborn wanker, but he'd do anything for the people he cares about," Remus chuckled as he brushed another curl from her freckled cheek.</p><p>"It's unfair of me to ask that of you," Hermione mumbled.</p><p>"And it's a disservice to you if you don't," Remus replied.</p><p>Hermione exhaled and relaxed against the pillow. She was breathing deep as sleep overtook her, but Remus didn't depart. He stroked her tresses and relaxed in thought. Something was calming and familiar about the witty witch. Even in the silence, she spoke in volumes.</p><hr/><p>Hermione yawned and ran her nose against warm fur. She couldn't remember the last time Crookshanks wanted to snuggle in the morning. However, the cat had been gone for five years, and the scent of stale wine came from the animal.</p><p>The witch jerked awake and blinked at the black mass next to her. "Sirius, what are you doing in my bed?" Hermione growled.</p><p>The dog melted back into the man, causing Hermione's hand to fall over his chest. "Moony said you had a rough night, and my room is in shambles," he replied with a smile.</p><p>"You don't just come into someone's room unannounced," Hermione snapped.</p><p>"I bloody well did not," Sirius said through a yawn. "I asked, and you said yes. I even stayed as your furry friend so you wouldn't screech at me for sleeping with you."</p><p>Hermione scrubbed her face and groaned. "You're a child."</p><p>"And you're quite grumpy without your tea. Moony is too, so I won't take it personally," Sirius mused as he stretched his arms behind his head. "I like what you've done with the place. My mother would be screaming from her grave."</p><p>"She did until I blocked off her picture."</p><p>Sirius grinned and crossed his legs. "You surprise me, Hermione. How did you plan such a task?"</p><p>"Research and a growing urge to kill a dead person. I found a spell that would help with a wall over it," Hermione sighed as she rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"</p><p>"Half-past seven by what your clock says," Sirius grumbled.</p><p>Hermione sat up and winced. "Where did Remus sleep?"</p><p>"Spare room across the way. He was worried you were going to get ill again."</p><p>Hermione scrubbed her face with both hands and groaned. "Hand me a potion in that night table, please?"</p><p>Sirius arched an eyebrow and pulled the drawer out to see tons of small vials. He recognized the green-tinted bottles. However, he handed her a red vial and scowled. "Why do you need a reviving potion?"</p><p>Hermione took the bottle and uncorked it before answering. "Because I still have to work, Sirius. I have no choice."</p><p>"You don't have to work if you don't want to. The ministry won't shut down for one day if you don't show up," He responded.</p><p>Hermione swallowed the potion and groaned. "Yes, it will."</p><p>"No, it won't. You're far too important healthy than to work yourself to death," He retorted with a smirk.</p><p>"Sirius, despite your clever idioms, it's true. If I don't work, the ministry doesn't."</p><p>Sirius tapped his chin and breathed. "Well, ballocks. I guess I shouldn't have written a letter to Kingsley telling him about yesterday then. He told me you needed to rest."</p><p>Hermione squealed and launched herself from the mattress. "Sirius! I will kill you all over again!"</p><p>The animagus watched as the witch clamored to the fireplace and tossed in floo powder. Soon the minister's face popped into the flames with a glare and pursed lips. "Minister," Hermione started.</p><p>"Hermione, why didn't you tell me you pushed it yesterday? I had to find out you were recovering from Sirius Black," Kingsley voiced.</p><p>"I stayed a bit too long. I'm sorry. However, neither Sirius nor Remus had been affected by lingering," Hermione replied.</p><p>Kinglsey lessened his expression. "We will go into that in a moment. Hermione, you promised to take care of yourself. How am I going to stand by your task of curing the affected if you risk everything around them?"</p><p>Hermione exhaled and tossed her hair from her shoulder. "I know. I thought I was alright until I got home. I won't push my limitations again."</p><p>"You tell her I'll come over straight away," a feminine voice announced through the flames.</p><p>"Tell Glenda that's unneeded," Hermione said.</p><p>Kingsley rolled his eyes with a small smile. "She's itching to talk to more than her fans about this. You'll have to engage her desires soon."</p><p>"Minister, I'm still coming in today," Hermione declared with a frown.</p><p>"No, you're not. I'll have your package shipped home. You need a day, Hermione."</p><p>The witch groaned and huffed. "For what? What do I need to rest for when I have so much work to be done?"</p><p>"To figure out why they weren't affected. If they aren't a part of this crisis, then possibly they could help us. Do your work from home, but take it easy. You know that's what you'd be telling me as well."</p><p>Hermione moaned as she scrubbed her face. "Alright, fine. I'll work from home."</p><p>"No magic," He added.</p><p>"No magic," Hermione conceded.</p><p>Kingsley nodded and hemmed. "Sirius, make sure she listens. I hear you chuckling in the background. No one could mistake that barking," he chuckled.</p><p>"Affirmative, Minister Kingsley," Sirius snickered.</p><p>"Good, now I have breakfast on the table and a list of regulations to go over. Get your rest, Hermione. We have a large task of figuring out how they fit into solving this conflict," Kingsley conveyed with a nod.</p><p>"Have a good day, Minister," Hermione sighed.</p><p>The fire resumed it's natural flickering as Hermione turned to see Remus standing at the doorway. "We're apologetic that we didn't respect your wishes, but you gave us little choice," he declared with his arms folded over his chest.</p><p>"I know," Hermione grumbled.</p><p>Sirius jumped from the bed and stretched. "So, shall we get breakfast? I'm craving something greasy and full of fat."</p><p>Hermione and Remus both grimaced. "How about an omelet?" Hermione offered.</p><p>"I don't want to go out," Remus huffed.</p><p>"Well, tough luck, Moony. I'm buying, and I say we go out and trek as the muggles do," Sirius replied with a sneer.</p><p>Hermione rubbed her forehead and shook her head. "I don't remember you being this incorrigible."</p><p>Sirius straightened his grey t-shirt and shrugged. "Probably doesn't help that I don't remember being held captive in Azkaban for twelve years."</p><p>"That's true. Without our memories of your past, Hermione, we're likely going to have a different perspective. Sirius and James were very pig-headed in school," Remus mused.</p><p>"I'm not pig-headed. I just hold true to what I know is the best alternative to how our day is spent," Sirius replied.</p><p>"You aren't pig-headed? That's a laughable conclusion," Remus snorted.</p><p>Hermione's brow knitted as she glanced between them. They weren't who she had recalled. Remus wasn't as spineless with Sirius. In fact, they were almost confrontational. That was an oddity, to say the least, mostly because Remus was Sirius's most prominent advocate.</p><p>"Why are you two bickering so much?" Hermione questioned.</p><p>Sirius grinned at her with a wink. "I stole his girlfriend."</p><p>"You did not steal her, Sirius. I didn't even speak to her outside of NEWT classes," Remus grumbled. "At least when James was around, you weren't so flagrant."</p><p>"Well, she wanted to get sloshed, and you told her you had a book to read. I assume you chickened out," Sirius said with a tilt to his head. "James wasn't my conscience. I knew what I was doing."</p><p>Hermione thinned her lips. "This is a topic I'd much rather stay away from. I'm going to get ready for the day."</p><p>Sirius strolled to the edge of the bed and leaned with a toothy smile. "What's wrong, love? Didn't think we had an interest in the same type of witch?"</p><p>"No," Hermione huffed. "He married your cousin, so I'm assuming you both grew out of that."</p><p>Remus's eyebrows skated toward his hairline. "I think you're likely correct. However, Sirius growing out of destructive behavior, is a surprise. Even though I love the bugger, he can be unruly."</p><p>"Throw me a bone, Moony," Sirius sneered. "I have self-control."</p><p>"Only when it suits you," Remus grumbled.</p><p>"Why are you two arguing so much?" Hermione puffed as her fingers pressed against her temple. "I can't live with this if you aren't going to bury the hatchet."</p><p>Sirius twitched his nose before turning to the werewolf. "I'm sorry she left you, but I didn't shag her. I only said I did because I knew it would make you angry. James said it might make you do something for yourself for once. I wouldn't have minded if you just spoke out."</p><p>Remus exhaled and shook his head. "I wasn't angry; I was disappointed. It's difficult to find acceptance when the whole world says I shouldn't be alive. You were the only ones who accepted me for who I was."</p><p>"Well, I love you, wanker," Sirius chuckled.</p><p>"And you will learn that the world has moved on, Remus. I abolished all regulations on werewolves when I worked in the Magical Beasts Division. I even passed some anti-discrimination laws when I moved departments. You aren't going to be alone or abandoned due to your condition," Hermione concluded with a single nod.</p><p>"What?" Remus spat as he scowled at her.</p><p>"Your condition doesn't dictate the quality of the wizard. I spent months fixing that error," She reiterated.</p><p>Sirius swooped up the witch and barked out a stream of laughter. "You, witch, are absolutely infallibly amazing!"</p><p>Hermione giggled and attempted to push the animagus away. "Well, that's all good and grand, Sirius, but I just did what I had to do to make the world a better place."</p><p>"I don't remember you, but I imagine you were hellish at Hogwarts," Sirius teased as he set her down.</p><p>The witch hid her blush under the wild curls around her cheeks. "I helped keep Harry alive. Now, I'm going to get dressed and clean up for the day. Why don't you both do the same."</p><p>Hermione moved to the doorway, and Remus touched her shoulder. "Thank you. I don't have a better sum of how appreciative I am," He whispered.</p><p>Hermione beamed and touched his hand over her. "Of course, Remus. I'm glad you could see it come to fruition. I did so for people like you. You'll find out how much people go through for those they love."</p><p>"Thank you," he repeated and stepped from her space.</p><p>"Time to start our day," she hummed and walked toward the bathroom.</p><p>Remus gazed over at the animagus with a scowl. "Padfoot."</p><p>"Moony," Sirius said with a grin.</p><p>"We have a new reason to save them," Remus murmured.</p><p>"I know, let's get her in better spirits," Sirius announced and rolled his shoulders. "Getting older is the pits. I miss my old young body."</p><p>Remus inhaled with a bob of his head. "Well, it's our new old bodies that got us here. Let's let the past be the past and work on the present."</p><p>"Agreed, but is it too early to call dibs?"</p><p>"Pads," Remus warned with a glower.</p><p>"Oh, alright, I'll leave the witch be," Sirius sighed. "Probably wouldn't be sound. Who knows what type of issues that little witch has if she's willing to deal with us," He finished with a curl to his lips.</p><p>Remus groaned and turned to leave the room.</p><p>"Moony, I was kidding! You know I was kidding about that whole thing!" Sirius shouted, following him out.</p><p>The marauders went back and forth, finding comfort in the unusual morning. It was the start of their new lives. Without judgment. Without their group intact, and mainly without a clue as to what lay ahead. Either way, they were going to do this for her. They owed her that much.</p><hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hermione Granger, off of work?" He laughed and wrapped his arm around the witch.</p><p>They stopped in Diagon Alley for currency exchange, and she couldn't help it- she had to go see George. He was her most prominent advocate when Ron left. "Well, I have my reasons," Hermione sighed and gestured to the marauders wandering the shop.</p><p>Their introduction was uncomfortable, but the two previously deceased wizards found other ways to occupy their time. Sirius was sniffing around the different gags and wheezes young children bought as Remus was glancing at the chocolates. They retained a boyish charm both lacked before their deaths. It was a rare occasion to see life's bitterness peeled away to reveal the sliver of mischief they had left. This was night and day.</p><p>"They seem to be adjusting well," George mused as he maneuvered around the counter.</p><p>Hermione inhaled and shook her head. "They don't remember anything after graduating. It's like their memories were wiped clean before I found them. They didn't even remember Harry was born. I don't know what to expect."</p><p>"Are they really them?" George continued.</p><p>"As far as tests confirmed, yes."</p><p>George pressed his elbows to the counter and twitched his nose. "Well, what are you going to do?"</p><p>"Just wing it?" Hermione offered with a wince. "Georgie, I don't know. I tried to ask Harry, but he seemed consumed with the fact they were here. I know that's great, but what now? They don't seem to be affected by this crisis either."</p><p>"That's great, now you have a way of checking on Harry without you going," George responded with a nod.</p><p>Hermione dropped her gaze and breathed. "I know."</p><p>"Hermione, what's wrong? Why aren't you jumping for joy?"</p><p>"I don't think I'm ever going to fix this. Don't you miss the family? Isn't that hard for you too?" She questioned.</p><p>"I think the real sum of the question your asking is you don't think this will bring Ron home. Hermione, it's over. It's been over. It was over before all of this. You were seeing a counselor before this crisis. Just let it go. He's never going to accept that your love is different than his," George sighed while shaking his head.</p><p>Hermione bobbed her head. "Yes, I know."</p><p>"You work your arse off, and you waited to have children. He wanted more than that. It isn't a crisis. It's a blessing. Now you can work, figure out your life, and he can go live without guilt. He stood by you, and you compromised your desires too. You didn't travel for the ministry because he couldn't go. You didn't do the harder jobs because he was worried. Life is about compromises, but it didn't work out. Sometimes it does like with Ginny and Harry."</p><p>"True," Hermione sighed. "I know that, but what do I have left, George? Solving this crisis, then what? I traveled to different countries in hopes of finding him and tell him I was sorry. I was sorry for not being what he wanted in the end."</p><p>George touched her cheek, and she closed her eyes. "You're fine. Life is just what it is. Sifting through madness and laughing at it."</p><p>"I still want love. Now I'll never have the chance. I'm going to be the witch who solved the world's largest problem. That's too much for any wizard," Hermione laughed with a grimace.</p><p>"You'll be fine, just learn to let it go. You can still be two things. You just need to love someone enough to want to," George voiced with a smile.</p><p>Hermione nodded and hummed. "Yes, love, the most misunderstood mental disorder on the planet."</p><p>"I did alright with my madness. Angelina still is barmy for me, even when I don't deserve it."</p><p>Hermione rocked on her heels. "What now?"</p><p>"Well, seems you have two hungry people waiting for you. They are going to help you, and you need to learn to let them. Do what you couldn't with Ron- lean on them. It's not easy for you to admit when you don't have all the answers. Just say it and find a way. They wouldn't have agreed if they couldn't handle it. Even if they aren't the mentors you had before, they're still Sirius and Remus."</p><p>"When did you become so smart?" Hermione questioned with a smile.</p><p>George waved his hand, gesturing to the shop. "All intelligence comes with madness, Hermione. Mine is just more simple than yours."</p><p>"Ah, yes, the madness of never knowing when to stop," Hermione retorted with an eye roll.</p><p>"No," George puffed. "The madness of fixing the world. You're bright enough to do it. You need the support. This will be good for you. What is Kingsley always saying?"</p><p>Hermione gazed toward the wall where single-use wands were shelved. "If we don't have each other, we are lost to the grey of conflict."</p><p>George nodded. "Good, now listen to your boss. He knows you well enough to know those are words you should live by. Besides, his wife will talk about you on her radio show if you don't," he snickered with a wide grin.</p><p>"Hey, love, you think we can get going?" Sirius called out while wiggling his fingers at the active miniature monkeys banging on the transparent barrel.</p><p>"Yes, Sirius. Thank you for being patient," Hermione sighed.</p><p>Remus wandered over and smiled at George. "I enjoy your shop, George."</p><p>"I'm glad you do. You and Sirius were inspirations to me and my brother," George announced with a nod.</p><p>Hermione was about to speak when she was yanked from her feet. "Enough talk. I'm starving!" Sirius growled and tossed her over his shoulder.</p><p>"Put me down, Sirius!" Hermione shouted as he stomped to the door.</p><p>When they left with the honking of the horn above the entrance, Remus pursed his lips. "I appreciate what you said to her."</p><p>"Of course," George agreed.</p><p>"But she isn't wrong. We aren't who you remember we were," Remus said.</p><p>"No, you're not," George paused. "You're who she's going to need now. She's more broken than you think. Not because her marriage collapsed, but because she never got over the war. Loss is a deep wound for her. Her parents are gone. She never got to be normal, and she was tortured for being different. Those things aren't easily changed, Remus. That's why Ron left. He couldn't fix her," George finished as he stood up.</p><p>Remus scowled and glanced back at the door. He could see Sirius and Hermione bantering with a small smile playing on her lips. Maybe he was right, but it was a heavy burden for all involved.</p><p>"Just promise me one thing, Remus," George sighed, bringing back his attention. "Promise me that you will have her start living. She wasn't doing that before. She was surviving. Hermione never stopped trying to survive enough to live."</p><p>Remus reached out to the Weasley and bobbed his head. "I promise," he repeated as they shook hands.</p><p>"Good. I'm glad you came in today, Moony," George snickered with a wink.</p><p>"Me too," Remus said as they parted.</p><p>"Buy your bloody chocolates, ya wanker!" Sirius called as the door honked.</p><p>Remus moved to leave, but George rushed around and handed him a bag. "This one's on me. Make sure she has a few, too," He told the werewolf.</p><p>"Alright," Remus chuckled and paced toward the door.</p><p>Now what? Her voice repeated in his mind. Well, for starters, they had a job to do, and it was nothing like the crisis at hand. They had to bring this witch back to the land of the living. Sirius was going to bloody love it.</p><hr/><p>True to the assumption, Sirius was over the moon about the plan. Hermione had gone up to nap after their breakfast, leaving the marauders to plot. They had been going at it for about an hour when it all cusped.</p><p>Sirius was biting at the bit and rubbing his hands together like a cartoon villain with a smirk. "What do you think, Moony?"</p><p>Remus scratched his chin with a scowl. "Let's not go too overboard, Padfoot. We still need her to like us," he finished with a chuckle.</p><p>"It would be easier with Prongs and Wormtail," Sirius huffed.</p><p>"Yes, but that's not the case," Remus said as his shoulders sunk. "What could we have done differently? How did he fall so hard?"</p><p>Sirius pressed his chin to his hands as his elbows rested on the table. "I don't know, Moony. I didn't think we singled him out much. He was one of us. We each had a role to play in school."</p><p>Remus rubbed his face and groaned. "I guess I could have been more supportive when he was interested in Amelia. I could have helped him write that note."</p><p>"I could have been less brash," Sirius mumbled. "But he was Wormtail. He was our loyal companion and friend. Ballocks, the bloke, even risked his life for us. Why would he have turned so sour?"</p><p>"I could tell you that it wasn't anything you did, but Peter's incapabilities of staying loyal had to do with his nature. He was weak, and with that, he fell for the flawed thought what he saw as a sure victory," Hermione's voice entered the conversation.</p><p>Sirius twitched his lips as the witch entered the room. "He was our friend."</p><p>"I know," Hermione sighed.</p><p>"I don't understand. Hermione, he had no reason to turn on us," Remus said.</p><p>Hermione situated her jumper as she sat down between them in the sitting room. "Peter Pettigrew wasn't the strongest of character. He followed rather than led, and he knew he wasn't anything special. With that, insecurity comes the need for less risk. You both would have given your life for each other and what was right. At the time, Peter seemed like the safest bet for Sirius to trust as the Secret Keeper. He had no way of knowing that Peter had already been a Death Eater for some time."</p><p>"Why not Remus?" Sirius asked.</p><p>Hermione tucked her face around her hair. "Sirius, you thought he was the spy."</p><p>"Me? A spy? Why?" Remus huffed.</p><p>Sirius arched an eyebrow and maneuvered to view the witch's face. "Because werewolves were siding with Voldemort?"</p><p>"Yes, and you were scared for Harry's life."</p><p>"Well, I'm glad that's not the truth," Sirius mused. "Moony, you'd make a shit Death Eater."</p><p>Remus smirked and reached over to shove Sirius. "You're an arsehole."</p><p>Sirius crawled to the floor to meet Hermione's gaze. "I don't know what to say to you other than I'm sorry. I'm sorry your childhood was stolen from you to fight a war you didn't need to fight."</p><p>She pulled up her sleeve, and the silvery letters were notable in the light. "I had to, Sirius. For people like me."</p><p>Remus ran his fingers along the lettering and sneered. "Who did this to you?"</p><p>"Bellatrix. We were captured, and I refused to give up Harry. I had disguised him with a curse," Hermione murmured.</p><p>"She, Merlin, Hermione," Sirius huffed as he touched her hand.</p><p>Hermione rolled her neck and brushed back her curls. "It made me stronger. That's why I've worked so hard. This war taught me that I had to save those I love from the darkness of hate."</p><p>"It shouldn't have had to," Remus sighed. "You're a good witch. Likely the brightest witch I've ever known."</p><p>Hermione smiled at him and straightened her posture. "You told me that. You always praised my intellect. It was something I prized most about you, Remus. Your compassion and intelligence make you different from what you see your condition to hinder."</p><p>"And I'm the loveable dog," Sirius snorted with a toothy smile.</p><p>"Your love for Harry was insurmountable, Sirius. You risked everything for him, including a dementor's kiss. No one loves quite like you," Hermione said before shifting with an arched eyebrow. "Sometimes, a bit too risky at times."</p><p>"What's life without a little risk?" Sirius asked through his grin.</p><p>Hermione groaned and patted his hand. "Oh, Sirius, you are and always will be you."</p><p>"Can I ask you a potentially invasive question?" Remus asked.</p><p>Hermione turned to the werewolf with a nod. "Of course."</p><p>"How do you know so much about us, Hermione? There's this natural tint to your words that I know I've heard before," Remus declared with a frown.</p><p>"I had help. Harry's way of coping after the war was telling us about you both. We would huddle in the Burrow's sitting room until the wee hours of the morning and talk," Hermione declared as she sat back against the sofa.</p><p>Sirius crawled up to his seat once again and nodded. "He reminds me so much of his father. His mother too."</p><p>"Can I be honest with you both?" Hermione questioned.</p><p>They motioned agreement.</p><p>"I don't know what's going to happen. I don't understand how you both are here, without your memories. However, I'm so relieved. After Hogwarts, all I could do was think of what we lost and why. It drove me to a spin of determination. Ron attempted to follow my pace, but he couldn't handle it after so long. Harry understood that. He knew I couldn't stop until it was safe."</p><p>"You are safe, Hermione," Remus reminded her.</p><p>Sirius touched her shoulder. "And we gotcha, love. Don't you ever think we aren't with you on this. We'll get it all back to good," he affirmed.</p><p>Hermione leaned into Sirius, and he encircled her with his arm.</p><p>"We gotcha," Sirius repeated.</p><p>Remus reached over and took her hand. "We'll figure this out- together. Trust us to know what we can handle."</p><p>Hermione squeezed his hand. "I missed you, both of you."</p><p>Their heart to heart was interrupted with a crackle and crash. Hermione jerked from the marauders and stood up in time to see someone no one was expecting...</p><hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What are you doing here? I told you not to unless it was an emergency," Hermione hissed as she escorted the wizard from the hallway.</p><p>"Relax, Granger. I'm not going to tell on you," Draco chuckled. "I needed some help."</p><p>"With what? What could be so important?" Hermione spat as she pulled away from him.</p><p>Draco pointed back to the room. "Was that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin in there? What are you doing?"</p><p>Hermione glanced back at the door to see Sirius had stuck his face out to watch. "Sirius!" Hermione snapped.</p><p>Sirius groaned and disappeared from view.</p><p>"What are they doing here? Granger, did you do this? What did you do?" Draco growled as he glared at her.</p><p>"I didn't do anything, they just appeared," Hermione retorted. "Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong or not?"</p><p>"Can we address that first?" Draco gestured to the door.</p><p>Hermione waved her hand in that direction and breathed. "I don't think that's your business."</p><p>"Well, selective as always. Even when you ask me for a potentially lethal dose of a potion when you found out I was doing Alchemy," Draco declared with an arched eyebrow. "Or am I not remembering that correctly?"</p><p>"I'm not talking about this here. Why don't you go home and write to me your question, Malfoy?"</p><p>Draco folded his arms and glared. "You think I like being at your mercy, Granger? I'm only here because I need the approval to visit my mother, and you so happen to be the ministry personnel to ask."</p><p>Hermione moaned as she tossed her face toward the ceiling. "Malfoy, I said write to me. I'm not at your beck and call because you did me a favor."</p><p>"A large favor. A huge favor!" Draco snapped.</p><p>"Sometimes you make me so angry," Hermione huffed and threw her hands to her side. "Why do you need to visit your mother?"</p><p>Draco dropped his defensive pose and exhaled. "Astoria is sickly, and we think if she stays with my mother and father for a little while, it might help."</p><p>"I told you, it doesn't work like that," Hermione sighed.</p><p>"Anything is better than this, Granger!" He snapped.</p><p>Hermione was about to reply when a hand landed on Draco's shoulder. "I don't think you should be raising your voice at her," Remus declared with a steady glare.</p><p>"Remus, stop," Hermione held up her hand.</p><p>Draco smirked at the werewolf and rose an eyebrow. "Big strong Professor to the rescue. Granger, did you tell him how much you loved his class?"</p><p>Hermione struck her forehead with her hand. "Draco, please. Don't."</p><p>"It's sweet, you know? You always had a soft spot for him," Draco taunted with a risen eyebrow. "Is this what you used that little potion for? Bring back someone who can tolerate your incessant reading?" He questioned with an expression of resentment.</p><p>Hermione's nose twitched with a sneer. "Don't be so bloody bitter. What do you want me to say?"</p><p>"I believe she told you everything she needs to," Remus growled.</p><p>"What's this bugger doing at my house? I thought there were restrictions on who knew about this place," Sirius grumbled as he came into view.</p><p>"So, did you find a loophole to the whole, 'dead is dead, Malfoy,'? How are these two here?" Draco snorted, the curl to his lips told of his joy at her discomfort. "I mean, I asked about Severus, and you dismiss it. Fancy seeing two people you favored here."</p><p>"We don't know how they're back, but they don't have their memories if you must know. It's not public knowledge, so can you keep your mouth shut?" Hermione asked with a grimace.</p><p>Draco shifted away from Remus's hand and folded his arms again with a smug smile. "Oh, another favor? Granger, I should take you up in collecting some return."</p><p>Hermione pulled out her wand. "I have several memory charms in mind."</p><p>Draco drew his wand. "And what? Shall we test this theory? You can keep lying to me if you like, but I have ways of getting to the truth, Granger."</p><p>"Now girls, girls, you're both lovely, but let's play nice," Sirius declared as he stood between them.</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes. "I just need an answer, and I'll be going."</p><p>"The answer is no," Hermione confirmed.</p><p>"Why! What the bloody hell have I done to you lately?" Draco shouted.</p><p>Hermione breathed as she politely moved Sirius aside. "I'm not going to let her get any sicker, Malfoy. We've seen people inflicted with magical issues die from this crisis. I'm doing this for you."</p><p>Draco scrubbed his face and glared at her. "What am I supposed to tell Scorpius? He can't see his grandmother or grandfather, his mother is sick, and I'm actively trying to find a cure. It's not like he has it any easier."</p><p>"Tell him she'll get better soon," Hermione sighed. "I'll see if I hear anything regarding your issue after today."</p><p>Draco shook his head and paced by her, shouldering her as he walked. "By the way, I went by your office. Your ridiculous package is in the dining room."</p><p>Hermione huffed as she turned to see him walking off. "Thank you, Malfoy. I'm sorry."</p><p>He stopped. "Me too," and then he was gone with the fireplace sounding moments later.</p><p>Sirius groaned and marched into the sitting room. "Fucking ridiculous," he huffed.</p><p>"Sirius," Hermione started.</p><p>"Seriously, love. Do you know how much I truly dislike surprises? This floo should be cut off," Sirius continued his rant. "Of all the most ridiculous things. Worse yet, he pulled his wand. What the bloody fuck."</p><p>Remus patted her shoulder and pressed his finger to his lip. "Just hold on," he breathed.</p><p>"Absolutely ballocks. That <em>boy</em>," Sirius growled.</p><p>Sirius reappeared and scowled with a finger pointed to the ceiling. "You, witch. You're ridiculous and too kind."</p><p>"Sirius," Hermione tried.</p><p>The animagus twitched his nose and bent to her eye-level. "Listen, whether you like it or not, we're going to protect you. None of this ballocks on leaving the floo open, or dealing with work at home. I don't trust the world, and neither should you."</p><p>"Okay," Hermione sighed.</p><p>Sirius smirked and touched her cheek. "Good, now let's get going."</p><p>"What?" Hermione questioned with wide eyes.</p><p>"We're going to clean this place up, get out some of that wine I hoarded last night, and have an evening of no stress and no work."</p><p>"Sirius, I haven't worked all day. I have to get some research done," Hermione groaned.</p><p>Sirius turned her around to face the werewolf stifling a smirk. "Ask him. Do I ever let up?"</p><p>Remus shook his head. "Never. Sirius knows when work should be shelved."</p><p>Hermione rubbed her face and breathed. "You both are going to drive me batty. You're supposed to be the reasonable one, Remus."</p><p>"I am. You need to relax a bit, Hermione," Remus responded.</p><p>"You're supposed to be helping me."</p><p>"We are, now why don't you get into something comfortable, and we take care of you this evening?" Sirius asked as he tucked his chin over her shoulder.</p><p>Hermione pinched down her smile as she tilted her head at him. "You promise we'll get some work done tomorrow after I get back from work?"</p><p>"Cross my heart," Sirius snickered as he traced an 'x' above Hermione's left breast.</p><p>Her cheeks bloomed with color as she pulled away. "Alright, I'll be right back."</p><p>The little witch paced to the kitchen and disappeared momentarily. Hermione returned with the box in hand before nodding at them. "I'm just going to put this in my study."</p><p>When she walked by Remus, his gaze followed her up the staircase.</p><p>"Oh, I've seen that look," Sirius teased.</p><p>Remus snapped his vision back to the animagus. "What?"</p><p>"You think she's all sorts yummy," Sirius teased. "It's cute."</p><p>"Stop," Remus huffed while holding up his hand. "Not going to help the situation at all."</p><p>"Moony acting up?" Sirius asked.</p><p>Remus twitched his nose. "When's the last time I lived around a woman, Padfoot?"</p><p>"Good point, the common room had a nice little spot for you away from the fray," Sirius declared as he leaned against the wall.</p><p>The werewolf walked toward Sirius. "We need to do what we can for her. We were in her life before," he stated while resting next to Sirius.</p><p>"She is pretty," Sirius mused.</p><p>"And remarkably witty," Remus sighed.</p><p>Sirius grinned. "Yes, it's going to be interesting."</p><hr/><p>Hermione had pages in one hand and a wine glass in the other. She was laughing and enjoying the stories. Some of which she's heard, others were relatively new. Every time Hermione tried to start talking about her work, the marauders distracted. Somewhat loudly at times.</p><p>"So, Lily had a thing for me first," Sirius snickered.</p><p>Hermione gulped her glass and waved. "No, no, I won't believe that lie. Lily Evans would have never found you attractive."</p><p>"She's right," Remus laughed.</p><p>Sirius snorted and pointed a finger at the witch leaning on Remus. "Don't you listen to him."</p><p>"That's like saying I was attracted to Harry at any point," Hermione grimaced.</p><p>"You never were? Other than your ex, anyone makes you tick that we should know about?" Sirius questioned.</p><p>Hermione groaned and craned her neck backward. "I never had time for that, Sirius. My two best friends in school were boys and one of which turned out to be my ex-husband."</p><p>"Merlin, I'm so glad Sirius wasn't interested in one of us," Remus chuckled.</p><p>Sirius winked. "There's always time, Moony."</p><p>Hermione burst into laughter and set her empty glass down on the table. "I thought you two had a thing. I was near sure of it when Sirius would hassle you about Tonks."</p><p>Remus breathed and shook his head. "No, I'm very much into witches."</p><p>"If it weren't for how lovely you witches are, I wouldn't have minded Moony much. He's well behaved, enjoys chocolate, and probably is the most meticulous person I know."</p><p>Hermione smiled over at the werewolf. "Your school years would have been entirely different."</p><p>"Don't you dare assume I would have dated such a fool-hardy boy," Remus snickered with a grin.</p><p>"It's sad, really," Hermione sighed. "I would have given anything to be normal. I was envious of Lavender because she was such. When she and Ron dated, it enraged me that he wanted someone average. I suppose that never changed. We just didn't know how to see it after the war."</p><p>Remus brushed a curl from her cheek as he shook his head. "You would have just about killed us if you went to school with us. No one would have been able to handle your intelligence and fierce bravery. Dogs following a mistress with a bone would have been the story."</p><p>"I'm not brave," Hermione murmured.</p><p>Sirius bent over and poured her another glass before offering it. "Oh, yes, you are. I was worried you were going to curse my little cousin to cinders."</p><p>Hermione snorted before sipping her glass. "He and I have a past worth noting. Malfoy is just scared. His wife is ill, and his son is all they have now. I wish I had more to give him than the answers I don't have."</p><p>"We'll fix it," Remus voiced.</p><p>"I hope so," Hermione sighed. "I really do."</p><p>The animagus was tapping the side of his glass. "How about this? We say fuck the rules and go to Greece or Bali? Let's get the hell out of here for three days and regroup?"</p><p>"I can't," Hermione shook her head. "I have to work, Sirius."</p><p>Remus rocked his head as his eyes met Sirius's. "We do have to take care of this and not pause our efforts."</p><p>"Then let's come to work with you tomorrow. We can dig through old prophecies or writings from the Founders. Maybe they left something behind?"</p><p>Hermione swigged her glass with a nod. "That's a great idea, Sirius. I'm sure Kingsley will be thrilled to hear you're so interested."</p><p>Remus chuckled. "You must be sloshed. You just told him that it was a decent idea."</p><p>"I likely am," Hermione giggled as she rested against Remus's warmth. "I missed this. Feeling something as simple as touch. I went months without anyone ever sitting with me."</p><p>His fingers laced in her hair as he inhaled. "Yes, I can relate to that."</p><p>Sirius grinned at the werewolf as Hermione curled into him. "Well, we aren't going anywhere, love."</p><p>"I hope not. I've been so lonely. I nearly gave up," Hermione breathed.</p><p>Remus pursed his lips as she caved into the alcohol. Her body melted into his, and glass was drooping in her fingers. The werewolf plucked it from her hand and set the skewed paperwork aside, letting her drift. It probably was the safest this witch had felt in months. Unfortunately, Remus enjoyed it. Sirius caught that and crossed his arms with a sneer of bait-worthy glee.</p><p>"Let's get you to bed, Hermione," Remus murmured.</p><p>Remus waved Sirius over with a nod as she mumbled incoherently. The animagus climbed from his seat and scooped Hermione up. It was an easy feat, which was the second time in two days they had to carry her to bed.</p><p>"Don't leave me," Hermione whimpered as Remus stood.</p><p>"We won't, love. We got all night," Sirius whispered, and they left the drawing-room with glasses abandoned until morning.</p><hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Train wrecks probably were less painful. Hermione winced as her mind grew clear from the soupy stupor of alcohol and into a hangover worth noting. Her mouth was tangy. She didn't remember how she was lying against pillows, but she knew she was in her room.</p><p>Her eyes focused as her nose drew in a new smell in the room. Food. It made her stomach twist.</p><p>"Potion's on the night table," Sirius's voice blared into the room.</p><p>The sight in front of her was Remus's back in her chair at the desk. The crumple of pages being maneuvered was intrusive on her sensitive ears. Hermione groaned and found the uncorked potion. "I feel like the Knight Bus ran me over," she hissed before drinking it.</p><p>"There's also water and orange juice when you're awake," Remus murmured without turning.</p><p>Hermione set down the empty bottle, and glass appeared from behind her with Sirius's fingers at the lip. "Drink me," he snickered.</p><p>"Not the first time I've heard you say that," Remus chuckled.</p><p>"You both are going to kill me," Hermione groaned before taking the water in her hand.</p><p>The bed shook as Sirius laughed. "That was incredibly funny the first time. Do you remember James's face? That was a worthy experience, despite the punch he gave me."</p><p>Hermione had gulped down the drink and sat up. "What are you two doing here?" She growled while scrubbing her face.</p><p>"Despite your sure lack of memory, Hermione, you asked us to stay. I think Sirius fed you at least three-quarters of the bottle," Remus declared as he reached for a book.</p><p>A tray floated in front of her, filled with food and drinks. "Feel like eating yet? It's nearly eight-thirty," Sirius murmured.</p><p>Hermione breathed with a nod. "I have to get ready," she announced while reaching for the tea. It was made, just how she liked it. Now that was an exciting musing. "Who made my tea?"</p><p>"Moony," Sirius declared as he nabbed a muffin. "He said he knew how you liked it."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>Remus glanced back with an arched eyebrow. "I don't know."</p><p>"You remembered how I took my tea? What an odd thing to recall from all the memories you lost," Hermione huffed before sipping it.</p><p>Sirius had swallowed before inching closer to the witch. "You know, I think we might be able to recall smaller things. I vaguely remember Molly Weasley shaking a finger in my face."</p><p>"That was quite often," Hermione laughed with a shudder.</p><p>"She never was going to like you, Padfoot. You're too feisty," Remus teased as he flipped through the book on the desk. "Hermione, your theories are fascinating."</p><p>"Thank you, Remus," Hermione said.</p><p>"You lost me when you started talking about DNT," Sirius snorted as he tossed a few parchment pages on the blanket.</p><p>"DNA," Hermione corrected him.</p><p>Remus swiveled the chair and crossed his leg while knitting his fingers together- a very professor action that Hermione stifled a smile. She enjoyed his lust for knowledge, and this was no exception. His lips were fixed in an asymmetrical smirk. "Your concept of it being more than magically influenced is a well-rounded theory, but it lacks clarity."</p><p>"Well, the only clarity I had was the information coming through the ministry. I attempted to search in other countries for a basis."</p><p>"True, but a theory is only as strong as its weakest point."</p><p>"Blah, blah, blah, yes, we all know you both want to mind-fuck each other in an argument, but we got places to be," Sirius snickered as he climbed off the bed.</p><p>"I tried to see the difference between families. There's no real correlation between who was affected and who wasn't," Hermione sighed.</p><p>"Other than one thing," Remus added.</p><p>Sirius rolled his eyes. "Stop fucking with her and tell her that it's magic-related."</p><p>Hermione was mid-bite as her eyes grew wide. "How did you get that concept?" She questioned after swallowing.</p><p>"Because the answer to why is there. You stated that many of your subjects had performed magic in the four hours leading up to their sleep the night before," Remus said as he gestured back to the desk.</p><p>"Yes, but there's no hard evidence that it was the reason they lost magic," Hermione declared as she shifted away from the desk.</p><p>"Magic leaves a signature. If that signature is followed back to the wizard or witch who used magic, then it could be used to disable such," Remus responded.</p><p>"Like electrical current on the water!" Hermione exclaimed and jumped from the bed. "Remus! Oh, that's amazing!" She leaped over and hugged him.</p><p>Remus laughed and returned the embrace. "I was just following your research, Hermione."</p><p>Hermione bounced from the werewolf and launched on her tiptoes to kiss Sirius on the cheek. "We have so much to do! I have to get ready. Let's attempt to get to my office by nine," she voiced while marching from the room.</p><p>"I got a kiss," Sirius chuckled as the bathroom door shut beyond the room.</p><p>Remus rolled his eyes and waved his hand in the air. "It's not a competition."</p><p>"It is, and I'm winning," Sirius grinned.</p><p>"You're a bloody pox, Padfoot," Remus groaned.</p><p>"You're just mad because she likes me better," Sirius taunted with a pout.</p><p>Remus moaned as he stood from the chair. "Think what you like. I'm not here to entertain your need for validation."</p><p>"Please just admit you wanna shag her?" Sirius huffed as he stomped toward the mattress. "Something, Moony, anything. It wouldn't hurt if you just put yourself out there."</p><p>"How about you stop trying to get me in the sheets with witches and I'll leave well enough alone," Remus retorted as they cleaned up the half-eaten breakfast.</p><p>Sirius pointed a slice of toast at the werewolf. "No, I'm tired of your bull shit. I wasn't there for you in Hogwarts for you to throw away good things."</p><p>"Merlin, Padfoot, stop it. Who knows what that poor witch went through. The mourning and sadness, leave her be," Remus growled.</p><p>Sirius bit into the toast and sneered before swallowing. "Fine, then I don't mind taking her up on the offer."</p><p>"What offer?" Remus groaned.</p><p>"For her to feel something more than disappointed. I'm not dim, Moony. I see what this is," Sirius snapped.</p><p>"You're hopeless," Remus said as he took the tray.</p><p>"No, I'm Sirius. I'll prove you wrong, and you'll be pissed I'd done so," Sirius responded and walked away.</p><p>Remus shook his head as the animagus stopped at the doorway. "Don't be upset when she rejects you because of our hidden past."</p><p>"I won't," Sirius replied before leaving the room and knocking on the bathroom. "Ten minutes, love. I'll be ready to take on the world with you."</p><p>Remus could hear her laughter echoing in the bathroom walls. "Don't terry, we have work to do," she voiced.</p><p>Sirius skipped off, and the werewolf exhaled. He was on a mission to prove how much of an ass he could be- well, fine. It was a barmy task anyway.</p><hr/><p>"You charmed the heart right out of me</p><p>Don't need no broom, I'm flying free</p><p>I think by now it's plain to see</p><p>I'm nothing without you"</p><p>"Would you please stop that incredulous droning!" He hissed in the dark.</p><p>The gangly wizard huffed and scrubbed his face in the dim light. "My mum used to sing that all the time," the other responded. "It wouldn't kill you to crack a smile, would it?"</p><p>"As interesting as your life was growing up in a hovel, Mr. Weasley, I would prefer you to stop your sharing," the other wizard snapped.</p><p>"Snappy Snape, always the charmer," the Weasley retorted. "George and I had given you a decent run for your patience. I suppose even without your memories, you're just the same."</p><p>Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and paced. "I'm positive if I remembered you and your twin, I would have endured your whining less."</p><p>Fred leaned against the mound and twitched his nose. "You don't remember anything? Even in my fourth year when I lit that Slytherin's robes on fire in your classroom?"</p><p>"No, and I'm quite positive that wouldn't have been a memory I would have retained," Snape replied.</p><p>"What's the last thing you remember?"</p><p>Severus inhaled and rolled his neck. "Becoming a spy for the Order. Albus told me it would change the tides if I helped him."</p><p>"Oh," Fred mumbled.</p><p>"What?" Snape hissed.</p><p>"That didn't work out too well for you. Too little too late," Fred mused.</p><p>Severus paused his fidgeting with his robe and glanced over in the darkness. "Why?"</p><p>"Well, Harry's parents died anyway."</p><p>Severus held his breath and pushed down his remorse. "And what happened to the boy?"</p><p>"Oh, Harry? He did great things. Got into loads of trouble, and you hated him. The last thing I remember is getting ready to go to Hogwarts. I'm assuming I died, I wouldn't be here with you if we didn't," Fred replied as he cast his face backward, view the veil upside down. "Funny, I never thought this place would be this… dead," he laughed.</p><p>"Shut your mouth," Snape grumbled.</p><p>Fred turned toward the card deck he found and sat up. "Want to pass the boredom with a game? Hermione taught us over the holiday in her fourth year. It was a decent way to stay out of the chaos by the Triwizard tourny."</p><p>"Again, I'll decline. I'm not interested in muggle foolery," Severus huffed.</p><p>"You're loss. I'm bored and hungry," Fred said.</p><p>"Was it my fault?" Snape asked in a quiet tone.</p><p>Fred paused his shuffling and glanced in his direction. "It was too far gone by the time you switched sides. Peter Pettigrew made sure of it."</p><p>Severus covered his face and breathed.</p><p>"Besides, who would believe that a marauder would prove disloyalty for power?"</p><p>Snape snorted as he uncovered his face. "They were a menace to be sure. Unstable wretched creatures."</p><p>"They were human, just the same as you. Different cloth, Snape. We all see heroes and villains through different views. Us students couldn't stand you, and you killed Albus."</p><p>"I wouldn't have done that," Snape hissed.</p><p>"You did. I only wish I knew why. Alas, you don't have your memories," Fred grumbled as he continued to shuffle.</p><p>The door creaked, and light pooled inside a fraction.</p><p>"It's part of my job, Sirius. I have to secure everything the Unspeakables left," a feminine voice groaned.</p><p>"I don't understand why it's your job."</p><p>"That might be why," Remus said as the sconces brightened, revealing the pair.</p><p>"What the f-" Sirius couldn't finish as Remus clamped a hand over his mouth.</p><p>Hermione pushed by the marauders and screamed with a grin. "Fred! Oh, Fred!" She rushed toward him.</p><p>Fred hooted as he climbed to his feet in time to catch her. "Hermione, look at you! You're so old!" He teased as he swung her.</p><p>"And you," she started when he set her down. "You're you!"</p><p>"Merlin, you're so much cuter than I thought. How's my little brother treating you? I knew you both would hash it out," Fred snickered as he tugged on a curl.</p><p>Hermione scuffed her shoes on the stone and breathed. "We got a divorce. It grew too hard."</p><p>"Oh, bad luck," Fred sighed.</p><p>"Snivellus," Sirius growled as he approached the wizard off to the side.</p><p>"Oh, lovely, Black, and Lupin. The joys of seeing the world's biggest fools when I arrive," Snape grumbled as he stood.</p><p>Remus pushed by Sirius and held out his hand. "Bygones?"</p><p>Severus sneered at the hand. "Not on my life, Werewolf."</p><p>"Severus, don't be rude. We have tons to go through and not much patience," Hermione sighed.</p><p>"Who are you?" Snape questioned with narrow eyes.</p><p>Fred scruffed Hermione's curls. "Your favorite insufferable Know-it-all."</p><p>"I'm Hermione Granger, I work under Minister Shacklebolt," Hermione clarified.</p><p>Sirius skipped up next to her and smirked. "She really is your worst nightmare if you aren't going to be kind. She likes us more," he winked.</p><p>Hermione groaned and waved at Remus. "Call it a truce until we can figure this out? They've been back a couple of days longer than you."</p><p>"Fine," Snape grumbled and took Remus's hand. "You look ragged, Lupin."</p><p>"And you look gaunt, Severus," Remus sighed.</p><p>"You look gorgeous, Hermione," Fred added with a grin.</p><p>"Now that we've established what we all appear to be," Hermione paused to wave her hand at the door. "Shall we?"</p><p>Snape pulled from Remus with a sneer. "Gladly, it smells like wet dog in here."</p><p>Hermione poked his arm with a sharp stare. "Don't start with me, Severus. I'm not in the mood to abate your tongue." The witch marched down the mound while shaking her head. "How the bloody hell am I going to explain this now?"</p><p>Sirius smirked at Remus before glancing at the Weasley. "You're George's brother?"</p><p>"Yes," Fred grinned. "How's he doing?"</p><p>"Minus an ear, he's intact," Sirius replied.</p><p>"Are you coming?" Hermione called back as she reached the door.</p><p>Everyone else in the chamber winced. "Bloody bossy witch," Snape growled as he tore passed Remus.</p><p>"She only gets worse!" Fred exclaimed as he waved the others along. "Let's see what she has planned. It's always pretty decent."</p><p>"We've noticed," Remus and Sirius said at the same time.</p><p>The merry band left the Death Chamber, but not before Remus glanced back. The curtain seemed dim. He pondered the difference and doubted his memory. Why would it have changed?</p><hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione was pacing her office as the group was standing across her desk. There was a tension in the room as she flicked her wand, filling the wall with glowing writing as she thought. The loopy letters made up a list and different notes. Remus attempted to approach her, but Severus pushed him out of the way, craning his head toward the wall.</p><p>"This is ridiculous," Snape said.</p><p>Remus twitched his nose as he loomed close to the potion master. "Snape, don't start," he grumbled.</p><p>Severus pointed at the wall and sneered at Remus. "This has no plausible evidence."</p><p>"Despite your disagreement, you don't have a clue what I've been working on, Severus," Hermione responded with a dismissive wave.</p><p>"I may not," Snape started but Hermione narrowed her gaze at him.</p><p>"I meant what I said, Snape. I put my entire life into this last year," Hermione warned.</p><p>Sirius grinned and leaned toward Hermione. "You're so efficiently curt, Hermione. Quite the Professor vibe."</p><p>"Sounds like something your fond of," Fred teased the animagus.</p><p>"I might. Especially if she makes me go to detention," Sirius snickered.</p><p>"Sirius, you're ridiculous." Hermione groaned as she glanced at the wall. "It doesn't make sense."</p><p>There was a knock at her door, and Kingsley poked his head inside. "Oh, you weren't jesting. It seems we have two new additions to your club," he announced.</p><p>"Yeah, it's a bit crowded in here," Sirius snickered.</p><p>Kingsley walked into the room and stood next to Hermione, glancing up at the wall. "You think they're related?"</p><p>"It's looking like it," Hermione mused as she flicked her wand.</p><p>It added a few circles around different words. "Maybe Remus's theory on magical signatures doesn't just have to do with the absence, but the influence of magic. It could be a large scale consequence to it."</p><p>"How is it related?" Kingsley murmured.</p><p>Remus maneuvered around Severus and gestured to a few words. "It could be the theory of relativity in magic. Why would we be the ones to return?"</p><p>"Life, love, and death," Severus huffed.</p><p>"What?" Hermione asked as she glanced back at him.</p><p>Severus gestured to two of the words. "Magic needs energy. Energy comes from the source of life, and the emotion of the action." He straightened his posture and hemmed. "It's the composition of magical theory if Miss Granger remembers."</p><p>"I remember quite clearly, Severus," Hermione grumbled. "However, this wasn't a rounded argument until recently."</p><p>"You need to gather the full amount of evidence about each event and connect the possibilities to rule out an outside influence," Snape gestured to the wall with a nod.</p><p>Hermione nodded as she looked up at words. "Yes, I can see what you mean, Professor. You're saying that the crisis was a precursor to your arrival. However, what happens now?"</p><p>Snape smirked as he squared his shoulders. "We should gather your research. I'm curious."</p><p>Sirius rolled his eyes. "That's not going to answer how <em>you</em> showed up."</p><p>"Sirius, stop," Remus sighed.</p><p>"I showed up because it was the culmination to said effect," Snape hissed with a sneer.</p><p>"Well, now we need to find out how it happened and resolve it," Kingsley declared as he attempted to quell the argument.</p><p>"We're talking the entire world? Why us?" Fred asked.</p><p>"And that my friends is the question at hand," Kingsley declared. "Did the Veil show any signs of changing?"</p><p>"I noted a change from days ago. It was dim," Remus murmured.</p><p>"That is true, and it would take tons of magic to utilize an unknown magic. But how?" Hermione pondered as she glanced back at the men that came through.</p><p>"I'm not sure how, or why us as individuals," Remus declared.</p><p>"Should we expect more?" Kingsley asked as he scratched his chin.</p><p>Hermione twitched her nose and folded her arms. "I'm not housing any more of them, Minister."</p><p>Sirius barked out a stream of laughter and tilted his head. "You might just have to deal, love."</p><p>"I'm not living with them," Severus grumbled.</p><p>"You are until we have this situated," Kingsley growled. "Severus, I know you don't respect them, but I respect Miss Granger immensely."</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes and breathed. "I'm not charmed by this either, but we need to contain some of this until we have more of an idea."</p><p>Kingsley pressed a hand to Hermione's shoulder and nodded. "This is now your top priority. The events are obviously correlated in some way. We need to find out how and why."</p><p>"I was afraid you were going to say that," Hermione sighed. "Alright, we'll start doing some digging. I have to contact a few people from Germany and Bulgaria to see if they've heard of any myths regarding it."</p><p>"Good, then we have the start to a plan. I will manage your tasks with Percy, and we shall keep this under wraps. Let's head back to Grimmauld Place. I have plenty to go over with our new additions."</p><p>Hermione nodded and shifted in her jacket. "Let's go, fellas. We have work to do," she declared.</p><p>Severus narrowed his gaze at Kingsley. "And if I refuse."</p><p>"There's always Azkaban, Severus. However, I hate to ruin your new life," Kingsley mused.</p><p>Snape sneered and waved to the door. "After you, Minister."</p><p>Hermione covered her lips to hide her smile. "Hopefully, we will have a decent day."</p><p>They wandered the barren halls of the Ministry of Magic and Hermione was reflecting. It wasn't of moments long past with each of them, or even fond memories. It was a memory of recent history she wasn't positive meant anything, but she was starting to believe it might have.</p><hr/><p>The night was glorious as Hermione shifted in her shawl. Her gown was amazing and came down to her ankles and glittered like stars in the evening sky. It was a warm spring eve, and she had wished Ron would have agreed to come. Kingsley was his boss at some point. Everything was completely disheveled by their disagreements, their silent misunderstanding, and worse... their acknowledgment that her deficits would end them.</p><p>Hermione wandered in the garden a moment longer before approaching Harry. "Hey, beautiful," he chuckled and straightened his dress shirt.</p><p>"Harry, where's my favorite redhead?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"Inside, she's talking with Luna about her latest expedition. I think Kingsley was looking for you for your speech soon," Harry said as he wrapped his arm around her.</p><p>Hermione leaned on him and breathed. "Giving a speech about my boss's marriage to his perfect woman? I mean, it's a difficult feat," she snorted.</p><p>"Very true," Harry sighed. "I'm sorry he's not here, Hermione. I know you both are trying, but maybe it will work out. Sirius said that bad times bring out the best in people."</p><p>"Worse in others," Hermione grumbled. "If they were here, our family would be better off. I still miss them. Their light was what seemed to bring it together in times we couldn't. I don't know how to fix this."</p><p>Harry grimaced. "Maybe you don't need to fix this one, Hermione. Have you both talked about it farther? I know he was optimistic to start trying again."</p><p>Hermione breathed as she shrugged. "Possibly, he didn't tell me about that. I haven't been home this week," she murmured.</p><p>"Teddy doing well? Drom says you spend your evenings with him. Must be nice before he goes back to finish his first year, right?"</p><p>"I miss Remus and Tonks, Harry. He deserved so much better for an end," Hermione said.</p><p>Harry bobbed his head as they walked the path. "Yes, it's unfortunate. They all were gone too early. Even Severus came around. I know it's odd, but I still miss it all. Life made sense with them around."</p><p>Hermione pursed her painted lips. "Then what? Try and explain a world that needed them still?"</p><p>"Something like that."</p><p>They wandered a moment, and Hermione pointed. "Sirius is out tonight."</p><p>"Granger," A sharp voice called.</p><p>Harry glanced back and groaned. "Your newest friend is coming," he grumbled to Hermione.</p><p>Hermione looked back to see Draco Malfoy in elegant black and silver dress robes. "I'll see you inside, alright?"</p><p>Harry kissed her forehead and nodded. "Alright."</p><p>Hermione curled her arms to her body. "Hello, Malfoy."</p><p>"I've been looking for you. Last night's full moon, I finished what you asked for," He announced as he stood next to her.</p><p>She waited for a moment. "Did it work?"</p><p>"Yes, but I got to ask why?"</p><p>Hermione thinned her lips and gulped. "I think it's best if I don't tell you."</p><p>Draco glanced at her for a second. "Okay, Granger. I'll give you that, but only because I know how insane you must be for needing it. Last-ditch effort to save your marriage?"</p><p>"Something along those lines, Malfoy."</p><p>Draco produced a large vial that glowed in the moonlight. He handed it to her, and she held the bottle with both hands. The witch stared up at the waning moon and sighed.</p><p>"I'll leave you to your thoughts. Just remember, you can't undo it, Granger. There's always a price," he reminded her before leaving.</p><p>Hermione listened for the silence and uncorked the vial. She held it to her eye-level and breathed. It was now or never. She took it to her lips and gulped the potion that felt like liquid light down her throat. It felt like it went to her fingers, and the glass slid from her fingers, dropping it to the ground.</p><p>It shattered, and she gasped for air as her fingers tingled. She couldn't catch her breath.</p><p>"Hermione, come get your fortune read!" Glenda called from the door.</p><p>The witch shook the uneasy feeling from her and pivoted. "Of course," Hermione said with a smile.</p><p>Hermione felt in a haze as she was pulled through the crowd. Didn't she have a speech? No, not until dinner. Glenda was laughing about something. Hermione nodded with a smile as she was disoriented.</p><p>A table with a purple cloth was in front of her as she was plopped in a chair. The area was shrouded in mist. The woman that sat across from her was a fan of Glenda's and enjoyed doing this for parties. Was her name Camila? No, Clamora?</p><p>"Hermione, let's see what the fates set for you," the woman hissed as she shuffled her black cards.</p><p>"What do I do?" Hermione felt drunk.</p><p>"Touch the deck," Clamora offered her cards.</p><p>Hermione touched the cards and felt a rush of excitement. Clamora set down four cards when Hermione pulled her hand away. The witch flipped each card and blinked.</p><p>"Dear, your cards, they're interesting."</p><p>Hermione stared down at them and saw the four arcana cards. The Hanged Man, The Moon, The Hermit, and The Fool. The foreboding words of Draco Malfoy echoed in her head.</p><p>"The price will be high for what you seek, my dear. An unconscious sacrifice will lead you to the path of a beginning, unlike any you've ever known. Love, loss, and pain will hold the key."</p><p>Hermione blinked and glanced at the woman. "I never believed in tarot cards. There's no key to the future."</p><p>"Well," the witch sighed. "Like this or not, it's coming. This is the path you lead. I can only hope you're prepared."</p><p>Hermione stood up and glanced back down at the cards. "I hope you have a good evening," she said politely and left the area.</p><p>"The cards never lie," Clamora called, and Hermione waved it off.</p><p>The buzz from her potion was still in full effect as she mingled back into the crowd. Even though she didn't believe… the cards imprinted into her mind. What could it have meant? Ridiculous…</p><p>"Hermione, it's time for your speech. Dinner will be served soon," Ginny declared.</p><p>She pivoted on her heels and gazed at the Potter. "Alright."</p><p>"You okay? Had a bit too much to drink?" Ginny asked as she touched her shoulder.</p><p>"Yeah, just a bit," Hermione huffed with a smile. "I'll be fine. It's all fine now."</p><p>It wasn't okay. Nothing was going to be fine. The following full moon, everything changed. It was the last night that the wizarding world was whole.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they got back to 12 Grimmauld Place, Kingsley sat down with the two newest additions to their group, and Hermione shuffled through the office she made herself. Inside was a large area for potion brewing, astronomy notes, and even things she wrote out from old alchemy books. It was a room that she wasn't fond of sharing with anyone.</p><p>While situated the ingredients from the box, there was a knock at the door. "Hermione, can I come in?"</p><p>"Yes, Remus," Hermione called.</p><p>The werewolf appeared as the door swung open. "There you are. Sirius was asking for you."</p><p>"Just preparing for tomorrow," Hermione sighed.</p><p>He joined her and attempted to assist, but she stood in front of him. It was clear that Hermione wanted to do it herself. That left Remus standing a bit too close for his liking with the witch. Her smaller frame was only inches from his.</p><p>"You don't want my help?" He asked.</p><p>Hermione shrugged as she set out the moonstone. "I'm used to planning things on my own."</p><p>Remus reached out and lifted a piece of parchment up, reviewing the constellation notes. "This isn't about the crisis," he mused.</p><p>"No, that's about something else," she responded after emptying the box. "It's a project I was working on."</p><p>"This looks ambiguous," Remus remarked.</p><p>Hermione glanced back at him with a smirk. "It is."</p><p>The werewolf set down the page and tilted his head. "What were you working on?"</p><p>Hermione turned around to lean on the desk. "You really want to know?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"That's my secret," She said with a shrug.</p><p>Remus narrowed his eyes as he shifted closer. "What are you hiding?"</p><p>"Plenty, but none of it is life-threatening," Hermione said.</p><p>"When are you going to trust me?"</p><p>"Broken hearts don't mend," Hermione sighed with a head shake.</p><p>Remus touched her face and ran his thumb along her cheekbone. "They do with tender hands and time."</p><p>"You can't fix time, Remus. Believe me. I've tried. The only thing time keeps doing is going. That's all I have," Hermione sighed.</p><p>"What truly happened during the war? What happened to you?" He questioned while caressing her cheek.</p><p>Hermione lost eye contact briefly before meeting his gaze. "I lost things no witch should have."</p><p>He knew he had to be pragmatic with his next question. "Is that what happened? You couldn't have normalcy after?"</p><p>"Always the smart one, professor. Yes, I couldn't be normal and have ordinary things," Hermione sighed with a sad smile.</p><p>"No one would abandon you for that," He whispered.</p><p>Hermione patted his chest and breathed. "No, it's never that easy. Abandonment is an uncomplicated answer for a life of the cup being half-empty. Please don't tell anyone?"</p><p>His free hand covered hers on his chest. "Of course. I will keep that to myself."</p><p>"I missed you, Remus. I missed having someone who understands," Hermione sighed.</p><p>"Understands?" He repeated.</p><p>"Understands why we hide secrets from those we love most," Hermione agreed.</p><p>Remus inhaled with a nod and squeezed her hand. "When you're ready, you can tell me about it. I will take the words to my grave, but that way, it releases you from their burden."</p><p>Hermione rocked her head and chewed her bottom lip before speaking. "I can see why she loved you. You are soulful and witty, but so loving. Thank you, Remus."</p><p>The werewolf chuckled while shaking his head, causing his hair to shift on his forehead. "Oh, Hermione, you're likely the most interesting witch I've had the chance to be reintroduced to. I expect we had a different friendship before, but I hope to do it justice."</p><p>The witch hemmed and pulled from the space. "Yes, me too," she agreed. "That's what friends are for."</p><p>A knock at the door invaded the questionable retreat. "Moony, Kingsley is about to leave," Sirius announced as he popped his face inside.</p><p>Hermione straightened her jacket and nodded. "Right, I better go see him off," she declared.</p><p>Sirius stepped inside and allowed the witch to disappear out the door. The animagus glanced around with an arched eyebrow. He lifted a few jars off the shelf before clearing his throat. "Things were toasty in here."</p><p>"Padfoot," Remus huffed.</p><p>"Moony, Moony, Moony. When are you going to open those big green eyes and see? She was dancing around flirting with you, and you flatten her with that rubbish," Sirius grumbled while rolling his eyes.</p><p>"What rubbish? She respects us, Sirius. We need to respect the past she had with us," Remus spat.</p><p>"I forgot, we only respect it when it suits you. That witch is throwing herself at you, and you play those cards. She's thirty, and by the looks of us, we're just a bit older. Times change, and so do influence," Sirius retorted.</p><p>Remus raised his index finger to the animagus. "Don't."</p><p>"Don't what? Don't push for her to shag your grumbly arse? Don't insist you open your bloody eyes to see she might actually like that? What shouldn't I do?" Sirius hissed.</p><p>"Just don't, Padfoot," Remus said in a stern tone.</p><p>Sirius straightened his jacket and hemmed. "I'm going to talk to that little Weasley about her. Find out what makes her tick and continue on like we agreed. The past is the past, Moony. I happen to enjoy her and want her happiness. I can only hope you agree to at least that."</p><p>Remus tossed his hand at the animagus. "Go find out where everyone is convening."</p><p>"Fine," Sirius snapped and left the room, slamming the door on the way out.</p><hr/><p>After the last load of books, Hermione sat down and huffed with a nod. "This is all that I have. Everything I gathered on unique magical phenomenons."</p><p>Severus paced around the enlarged table and sneered. "This isn't as substantial as I was hoping."</p><p>"Well, I did what I could," Hermione sighed.</p><p>Fred was drifting a feather in the air with his wand as he grimaced. "I never enjoyed extra school work, Hermione."</p><p>"I know," Hermione laughed. "But, you know me."</p><p>"Yes, well. Where's my twin?" Fred asked.</p><p>"He's at home with his wife. I'm not going to tell him yet, Fred. We need to get an idea of what's going on before he flips."</p><p>Remus snagged a book off the table and sat down in an armchair. "Hermione, these are quite old. You must have tracked them down individually."</p><p>"I did," Hermione confirmed.</p><p>Severus glanced at the short witch with a small raise to his eyebrows. "How interesting. You weren't in Ravenclaw? This is uncharacteristic for a Griffindor," his last word riddled with an insulting tone.</p><p>"Our houses don't always represent everything about us, Severus. Kindness, though an elusive trait for you, was indeed part of your subtleties," Hermione responded with a nod.</p><p>"If he was kind, I was the bloody King of Ireland," Sirius grumbled.</p><p>Fred bowed in his chair. "Your highness."</p><p>Sirius barked out a stream of laughter as he shuffled through a bundle of pages. "You're trouble."</p><p>Hermione walked by Sirius as she glanced at the research, and he tugged her into his lap. "Love, tell me what this all means?" He asked.</p><p>"Well," Hermione cleared her throat. "This is the details leading up to the crisis."</p><p>Sirius stroked the pages with his thumb and nodded. "Yeah, well, this is interesting. You have plenty of detail in here."</p><p>"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" Hermione laughed.</p><p>"Doubtful," Severus sneered.</p><p>Sirius maneuvered, and Hermione slid further into his lap. "I understand most of it. Give me the rundown?" He inquired as he turned his vision to her.</p><p>Hermione's cheeks were reddened as she swallowed. "Well, we narrowed down magic use to four hours before midnight."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>Fred shifted as he smirked. "Hermione, you look quite tongue-tied."</p><p>Severus rolled his eyes and twitched his nose. "Black, you're disgusting."</p><p>Remus twitched his nose. "You're pushing it, Severus," He murmured over his book.</p><p>"I can't deal with this," Hermione groaned as she attempted to climb off Sirius's lap.</p><p>Sirius grappled her and snorted. "Love, it's only bickering."</p><p>"Sirius, let go of me," She growled.</p><p>Hermione attempted again, and Sirius let her go, causing her to fall forward. The witch slid into the table, and Severus hissed and helped Hermione off the mess. "You're a bloody imbecile, Black," Snape said.</p><p>The witch winced as she attempted to right herself and stumbled. "Fuck," she hissed.</p><p>Remus, who was on his feet during the incident, reached for her. "Let me fix that," he offered.</p><p>"Back off, Lupin. You might infect her," Severus huffed.</p><p>Hermione shook her head. "This needs to stop!" She shouted.</p><p>Fred covered his mouth and snorted. "This is better than at home."</p><p>Snape reached for Hermione and rose an eyebrow. "Shall I?"</p><p>"Both of you, come with me now," Hermione ordered as she pointed at Remus and Snape.</p><p>"Both?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"You're in the doghouse, Sirius, don't start with me," Hermione growled.</p><p>Remus followed the hobbling witch out of the sitting room and into the restroom across the way. "This is improper," Severus mused.</p><p>Remus shut the bathroom door and flicked his wand. "I have a feeling she didn't bring us in here to shower, Snape."</p><p>Hermione sat down on the covered toilet and gestured to the cabinet. "Fetch me that paste while I chide you."</p><p>Severus groaned as he grabbed the paste and handed it to her. "Miss Granger," he tried.</p><p>"No, Severus. You both are too intelligent to be arguing so much!" Hermione spat as she pulled off her shoe.</p><p>"In my defense," Remus started, but her glare pierced his defense.</p><p>"I mean it. I'm not going to play mother to you all. The only person here that should be acting like a child is Fred! He's twenty years old. You are both grown wizards who have a history. Don't make me do this again!" Hermione shouted as she rubbed the paste on her ankle.</p><p>"I don't understand," Snape huffed.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Sirius Black assaulted you, and you're angry at us," Severus said.</p><p>Hermione touched her forehead and grimaced at the paste smeared on her face. "He will be dealt with later. I need you both to band together, please? I'm not the only intelligent person in this house, and it's going to be tight quarters. I know you two have your issues, but I'm asking you, please consider being pleasant."</p><p>Severus folded his arms against his chest. "What does that do for me?"</p><p>Remus fought back a snort. "This won't work."</p><p>Hermione stood up and grabbed Snape's robes, yanking him close to her face. "You listen to me, Severus Snape. I've gone through so much shit and pain in the last two decades of my life to deal with you a second time around. I'm brilliant, adaptable, and survived. Now, you're going to get over your bloody prejudice and get along. Do I make myself clear?"</p><p>"No," He challenged.</p><p>Hermione narrowed her gaze, and her upper lip twitched. "Then let me reiterate this. If you make me do this again, I will make sure you don't sleep. Your pillows will scream every time you close your eyes."</p><p>Snape stared at her and blinked. "Alright."</p><p>"Good, now," she released his robes. "Let's get to work."</p><p>Severus straightened his clothing with a nod. "Lupin," he said.</p><p>"Snape," Remus replied while stifling a smile.</p><p>Hermione snatched her shoe off the floor and stomped from the room.</p><p>Snape cleared his throat. "Is she always so passionate?"</p><p>"Yes," Remus smiled.</p><p>"Do you believe she can answer why we've returned?" Severus questioned.</p><p>The werewolf breathed and nodded. "With our help. She needs us. Don't you think we can be agreeable for her?"</p><p>"Fine, but if Black starts," Snape growled.</p><p>"I'll talk to him, but we need to do this for her. She's had difficulty."</p><p>Snape thinned his lips and scowled. "Did I contribute to her pain?"</p><p>"I suppose that's something you'll have to ask her later. She has the word, 'Mudblood,' carved on her arm by Bellatrix," Remus explained.</p><p>Severus winced and breathed. "That's cruel."</p><p>"Very."</p><p>Severus held out his hand. "I'll do this, for her."</p><p>"For her," Remus agreed, shaking his hand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>